The Secret Locket
by The Great Leap of the Fall
Summary: Kori Anders now eighteen has a destiny to fulfill. Long ago her ancestors were involved with vampires. Kori must now follow her path in life no matter where it takes her, even to the dark side with Richard. Kori/Rich. M for language,and some adult content
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the teen titans characters, or the DC Comic Characters.

- - - - - - -

**ONE**

(Told in 3rd person P.O.V)

_*14 years ago*_

Whispers could be heard outside of the room of four year old Kori Anders. The sleeping child was unaware of the terrors that waited outside her window, on the roof, on that cold snowy night. A smile was on her gentle face, dreaming of her family going to a theme park, and holding her dad's hand as they rid the highest roller coaster at the theme park.

Kori Ander parents voice drifted away from the room as they walked down the hall together lightly talking about the weather and whether or not they should go out tomorrow to get a Christmas tree. The two lovers, Myand and Luand wandered the halls until they reached the steps, walking down slowly they made no noise.

They continued their way until they reached a secret door, hidden behind an old book shelf. Moving a book the two scientists went down to their lab, looking at the materials spread in front of them. Sighs could be heard from the impatient Myand.

"Darling what's wrong?" Luand's worried voice asked his loving wife.

"I fear I have a bad feeling. I can just tell something is going to happen. Perhaps if we take the kids to my mother's house for the night I will feel more secure, or even their uncle Galfore? I don't want any unexpected visitors." She hinted to her husband what she meant. He looked at her sadly, the fear in her eyes making him feel the pain as well.

"I doubt they will attack tonight. They all know we know the secret of their existence, and how to kill them. They won't kill the only two people who know. It's taken hundreds of years for our ancestors to work with their kind with the elders. Surely the elders would have warned us if there was an attack." He chose his words carefully.

"What about the locket?" As the words slipped out of Myand mouth, her husband felt his stomach clench.

The locket lay their visibly on the table. On the silver chain, a small heart with a ruby red crystal in the middle. On the back, a very tiny inscription of the ancient Tamarian words, "The heart will stop. The blood be tainted. Secrets revealed of the rest of their world, to the friend and lover of the red headed girl. Their time shall come when death appears the oldest of terrors, no longer will be feared."

"What about it? The locket shall go to Kori, you and I know her path, as well as the elders who made that deal so long ago. She will understand one day that this was necessary for the whole race." Luand ran a hand through his red hair.

"I know, I feel bad this is her fate though." Myand walked over to her husband as held his wife.

"The locket will be given to her on eighteenth birthday that's all. Her fate is up to her and the rest of the-"

A loud crashing could be heard upstairs. Panic erupted all throughout the parent's bodies as they ran upstairs, the locket in the firm grip of Luand. Another crash could be heard, and Myand made a silent prayer that her children will be safe.

Luand was the first up the stairs and saw no commotion going on in the first floor. He panicked as he heard a scream of his young son Ryan. A newfound energy went through his body as he ran up the stairs quicker than he ever has before. He busted into his son's room to see a dead child on the ground, and a pair of lips at his son's neck.

"What have you done?" Myand cried as she ran into the bedroom. Tears like a waterfall ran down her face as she looked at her son's fate, dead at the age of two.

The familiar face of Xavier Redd looked up from the beloved boy's body. Licking his white fangs that were covered in blood he stood up and faced the Anders parent's. His eyes were hollow back, and his pale skin was illuminated in the light of the pale moon.

"Slade is getting tired of waiting to see if you guys are going to reveal how to kill vampires to us. So I suggest that you two tell me now before I kill your little daughter Kori." He took long strides and was able to get past the well guarded door. He ran to the end of the hall in a blink of an eye, and opened the still sound girl's room. He approached the bed, her smell was tantalizing, and he couldn't wait to suck her dry of her warm, sweet, juicy blood.

"You can't kill her!" A voice ran down echoed in the hall and cheek stain tears ran down Luand and Myand's green eyes.

"Why is that?" Xavier snarled.

It was in that moment of time Myand really started to panic. She had already lost her son. She was happy that her oldest daughter Koma stayed the night at her friend's house, but Kori was a different story. She couldn't lose her baby girl so she opened her mouth, and the truth spilled out.

"You can't kill her! She is the key." Myand fell to the floor on her knees, begging him.

Xavier picked up the sleeping girl, she seemed to squirm a little in his grip, but soon fell into a comfortable position in bridal style. He placed his teeth near her neck. Her smell was driving him wild, but he had a task to complete.

"Finish telling me, or she is dead." His voice hissed.

Luand was disappointed in his wife for revealing part of the secret they had tried so hard to keep away from the member of Slade's coven. He understood though, for he felt the worst pain imaginable as Xavier's lips were now on Kori's neck, leaving a bloody kiss.

"She is the key to the locket; you need her blood to open it." Luand pleaded.

"Then give me the locket old man!" Xavier hissed, his teeth almost looked longer the more frustrated he got.

"He won't be giving you anything." Three familiar members walked through Kori's white wooden door. It was Bruce's coven, otherwise a familiar, innocent, honest, good coven. Bruce stood in the front, his deep voice being heard. Richard, the strongest member of Bruce's coven flanked him, along with another girl Rachel.

"Bruce…" Xavier hissed. He set down the girl on the bed, who still never awoke once. She was still in her dreams, dreaming of the words being said in reality. Her face turned into a pained expression as she tried to get out of what was turning into a nightmare.

In a second Xavier rushed forward, snapping the neck of Luand, instantly killing him. Myand cried out in horror as she watched her husband's death. She pried out of his hands the locket which Xavier caught a peek at. He grinned in satisfaction as he rushed forward to attack. Richard noticed this and charged forward at an incredible speed pushing Xavier back and out the window.

This did awaken Kori and the child stirred from her sleep and looked around. Tears came to her eyes as she saw her mother's crying face, and her dad not moving on the floor. She was about to speak when she saw her mother put lips to her mouth showing Kori she should remain quiet. Kori went further into her bed closing her eyes, hoping her nightmare would soon go away.

Richard and Xavier were out in the street fighting. Bruce took this opportunity to go over to Myand and talk to her. She revealed all the secrets, knowing they were going into trusting hands. She spoke of paperwork and diaries down in the lab which Bruce then ordered Rachel to get. She nodded in understanding and went off to do her duty.

It was when Myand finished explaining to Bruce everything, that the listening Xavier attacked her. He had ran away from Richard once two fellow members of part of his coven came, Mammoth and Gizmo. He ran to Myand and pulled her neck up slowing drinking her blood. She screamed out in pain before going numb. Bruce saw this and quickly pried Xavier off Myand, and threw him outside. He was confused to why Xavier never came back though the window, but shook it off trying to save Myand.

Xavier was pushed out the window and did nothing. Instead he ran with a victory smile planted on his face. For he reached into his pocket to pull out the silver locket with an evil smile on his face, it was now time to report back to Slade.

He ran past Mammoth and Gizmo who noticed them, while Richard didn't. They quickly retreated following back Xavier. Richard snarled but ran back to the house finding Bruce hovered over Myand, and Luand still lying on the floor. Bruce stood up shaking his head. Richard was confused until he saw blood coming from her neck. He resisted the urge for his blood lust as he focused on Bruce.

"What do we do now?" Richard's voice asked. He felt confused but ignored all the feelings her had that moment, listening to Bruce.

Instead of Bruce answering, Myand's dying breath was heard. "Take care of Kori…." It was then Myand was dead, no longer breathing.

Rachel walked into the room with a bunch of book and papers in her cold hands. She had glimpsed at some papers downstairs. Bruce saw her approach and took a book off the top of her pile glimpsing through it.

"Where's the necklace?" Bruce suddenly asked. He felt a slight amount of panic as Richard felt the dead bodies of Myand and Luand and look up with a discouraged face. Xavier had gotten away with the necklace. Slade had the upper hand right now in the everlasting war the two covens had.

"What now?" Rachel asked her voice monotone as it always was.

"Now we wait…" Bruce sighed aggravated with himself for getting off focus for only a minute. In that minute the entire vampire world became at risk.

"For how long?" Richard chimed in. He was now leaned up against the wall, his eyes focusing on the movement the small bed made.

"Until she is eighteen, I have a feeling that that's when Slade will be paying a visit to her."

"So what do we do in the mean time? Someone needs to watch her incase Slade plans an early kidnapping." Rachel spoke quietly as she looked at the thinking Bruce. The same thoughts came to mind as they watched Richard watch the girl.

"Richard…" Bruce got the attention of Richard and a small smirk came to his face. "I have an assignment for you, a special one." Bruce now had Richard's full attention for he always liked being a leader.

"What is it?" He kept a straight face but inside was curious to know what was the special job he would be doing.

"You here are going to watch Ms. Anders here. You will of course remain inconspicuous." Bruce and Rachel stood by the broken window looking at Richard's surprised face.

"You want me to babysit?" His whisper was loud and harsh for he thought he would be doing a job worth some importance.

"You seem to have no problem staring at her now." Rachel spoke sarcastically which left Richard to glare at the girl in front of him.

"Richard, if anything happens to this girl the elders will be summoned. We all can agree that there is no need for them to be involved yet. If Slade catches her at all their will be problems for our clan. Can I trust you to watch her?"

"What if I have to feed?" Richard rolled his eyes at the obvious. Bruce would kill him if he even out his teeth anywhere close to the girl. She smelled delicious though, the best piece of cake he would never be able to eat.

"One of us will come," said Bruce.

"Fine," Richard grumbled.

"Good, your assignment starts tonight. You know where to find us and how to call us if there are any problems," Bruce quickly gave a slight nod as well as Rachel as they both jumped out the window and ran through the cold night.

When Richard stopped hearing their steps he walked towards the bed, towards Kori. She was now asleep, in a fantasy world of unicorns and ponies. She was snuggled up in her bed, a smile on her little face. Her red hair was long for her age, and her tan skin glimmered in the moon light. Richard had no doubt she was going to grow up to be a beautiful woman, and a smirk came to his face as he lightly stroked her soft face, curious of her warmth.

Kori stirred slightly at a cold touch but soon saw it was snowing in her fantasy world of make believe. She danced in snow, embracing the cold touch to her warm skin. Richard removed his hand feeling himself lose control.

For now on he would have to keep his distance. He couldn't let his blood lust take over, his vampire half of him control his emotions. He was still human, well at least he tried to act it. Richard Grayson the real him has been a monster for tens of years. He couldn't let a simple small child make everything he worked so hard to contain unleash itself.

He gently walked away from her, and into the shadows of the window. He jumped out, his feet gracefully landing from the impact. He climbed the tree outside her window leaping from branch to branch till he found the perfect spot for sitting. It was there he sat watching Kori sleep all night, her chest falling up and down slowly with each breath; her chest beating a familiar melody of a beating heart.

- - - - - - -

AUTHOR'S COMMENT

* So in the DC comic books, Starfire's parent's names are Myand and Luand. I couldn't think of a way to change their names in this beginning part so I left them be. I hope the chapter is not to confusing, for it will make sense later…hopefully. Also the story itself is told through the eyes of Kori Anders. If told otherwise I will tell you at the top. This is the first chapter of my first fan fic! I hope you enjoy, and please note this will not be like any other story.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the teen titans characters, or the DC Comic Characters.

- - - - - - -

**TWO **

(Kori's P.O.V)

"_What's wrong?" A beautiful red head asked the dark haired man. She lay in bed, naked underneath the silk covers._

_ "I fear darling I have some news to tell you." His deep voice said. He turned around to stare into his love's emerald green eyes._

_ She slipped out of the covers walking over to her lover. She wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing his neck occasionally. Her perky breast lightly probed his muscular back as she pressed herself into him, inhaling the sweet scent of pepper mint. _

_ "You won't think of me the same." He pulled away from the sweet girl and faced her now his chocolate brown eyes staring at hers with intensity._

_ "I will always love you, no matter what you have done." Her gentle smile reassured him and he took a deep breath._

_ "I have killed a man." He looked down waiting for the woman he loved to scream and run away. Instead he heard a slight gasp and looked up at the beauty's face before him. A small tear was in her eyes and how we longed to move it away. He didn't dare move though, in fear of scaring her._

_ "That doesn't change a thing." She moved closer embracing him in a hug._

_ "Do you not fear me? Do you not fear the monster I have become?" He looked into the mirror before him, naked as the day he was born. His love stood beside the mirror staring at his reflection._

_ "All I see is a man who has done a terrible deed, yet that does not make him a terrible person, just a misunderstood creature that needs love."_

I woke up in a daze. I sat in my bed breathing hard. I felt my body sweat slightly thinking about the dream I had just had. It had been so real, so familiar. Ever since I had moved out of my house with Galfore my uncle, and into an apartment in Jump City with my best friend Terra, the dreams have been occurring.

I slipped out of bed, slipping on a blue silk robe and walking out into the rest of the apartment. Terra was still in her room sleeping, for I heard her soft snores. It made me chuckle to think such a small girl could make such big noises.

I went to the kitchenette area where I turned on the coffee machine preparing for my day. Looking at the clock on the oven I realized it was only seven in the morning. I groaned as I protested my day of going to school today. I was in no mood to go to my college classes then work.

I heard the door open and there appeared Terra. I giggled at her appearance of fuzzy white bunny slippers, messy blonde hair, tired blue eyes, and a pair of Dr. Pepper pajama pants. She gave me a dirty look as she pulled out two mugs.

"What are you doing up this morning?" I asked her laughing.

"I have work soon." She grumbled pulling out a chair by the table and sitting down. She leaned her head against the cool glass and sighed in relief.

"Sounds fun," I looked at her smirking and she stuck her tongue out at me. "God I can't get over that we are living on our own. I'm so glad your parents gave us their old apartment." I smiled as I heard a small ding from the coffee pot telling me it was done. I poured coffee into the two cups, the steam drifting up to my nose as I inhaled the sweet smell of coffee.

I brought my cup over to Terra. "I know right! So tonight Roy is coming over. So I suggest you wanting to fall asleep with music on so we don't keep you up." Terra winked smiling about her boyfriend Roy Harper. Twenty-two year old red head, blue eyed, race car driver. A bit of a flirt but so was Terra. They went perfect together.

"Thanks for the information." I scrunched my face in a bit of disgust, in a joking way of course, well…kind of. "So I think I'm going to go out for a run after I'm done with my coffee. Care to join me?" I asked Terra. I took a long sip of my coffee, finishing half of it.

"No thanks shower then you know work. Make sure you're careful though. There have been reports of all of those missing people lately, and I don't need my best friend to be one of them!" Terra joked but in reality I know she was serious. We have always had each other's backs, especially after my parents' brutal death when I was four.

"You know I have my guardian angel." I smiled at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me you still believe you have some higher force protecting you. Don't get me wrong I believe in God or Buddha and all that other junk but come on Kori." She took a sip from her coffee and shook her head at me.

I had always had this weird feeling that someone was looking out for me ever since my parents' death. I came to the conclusion of having a guardian angel. No matter how absurd it sounded I believed it, it was my reasoning of how I was still alive today.

"You know I do. Now I am going to get changed then go. I'll text you when I'm back so you know some killer didn't get me." I winked at her taking the last sip of my coffee before going to my room and shutting the door.

I opened my closet pulling out an old large tee shirt changing out of my tank top I wore to bed. I pulled off my purple pajama pants replacing them with a pair of grey shorts. I got an old college sweatshirt that belonged to my dad. I put it on, and then pulled my auburn red hair into a nice high pony tail. I wore white fuzzy ankle socks and my blue sneakers. I slipped out my door hearing the shower running and Terra yelling a goodbye.

I got outside the apartment building starting with a slow jog. My mind was set on not tripping over anything. I eventually made it the local park in a mere ten minutes and then started jogging full out fast. The city streets whizzed by me as I moved my arms faster, triggering my legs to go faster.

The cool air was refreshing and I felt my whole entire self relax as the wind blew lightly on my face. People walked their dogs, walked, or simply ran through the park's wide streets. The grass was starting to turn a faded green as fall's weather started approaching faster.

I slowed down after a few minutes feeling myself become tired. It was then I was trampled to the ground. I felt a large body on top of mine as I tried to get up. I rubbed my head feeling pain from hitting the ground.

I felt the force get off me and slowly pull up my own hand. I looked up to see the golden eyes of a boy a little older than me. He had this brown slightly shaggy hair, and these white teeth. He was tall and muscular and looked charming all around.

"I am so sorry!" He gave me a smile pulling me up all the way so I stood next to him. I nodded my head rubbing the back of my head. I now had a headache and I had this hot stranger to thank for it.

"It's fine really." I said to him. I then started to walk away before I heard his voice again.

"Are you sure? I mean I would love to make it up to you! What about lunch?" I turned around and walked back to him. He wore a smug smile on his face as he knew he had gotten me right where he wanted me.

"I think I may be busy." I smiled having a feeling this guy was used to getting what he wanted. I thought I heard him mumble something but as I rose my eye brows at him a light blush came to his pale face.

"Well then I guess I will have to just take you to breakfast then." He chuckled lightly as he started walking and I walked with him.

"I'm Kori by the way…Kori Anders." I smirked at him as we walked forward. I knew this familiar path. We were on our way to Martha's bakery.

"I knew that already." I swore I heard him say but he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm Xavier Redd, otherwise local stud."

"I haven't seen you around here before, local stud." I told him and I saw a mischievous smirk come to his flawless face.

"I'm new…I used to live here sixteen years ago, but just decided to move back." He told me. We were now at the small little shop and he opened the door. I saw the reflection of a man behind me, but as I looked around no one was there.

"You okay?" Xavier asked me. I nodded my head as I walked into the warm little shop. Tasty smells filled my nose as I looked at the counter to see around twenty different things to choose from.

We walked up the counter together and Xavier pulled out a twenty. "Get whatever you want." Xavier held out his hand at the options to all the choices. I smiled like a little kid as I looked at everything in front of me.

"Can I have one blueberry muffin?" I asked the short old woman at the counter. She nodded grabbing the muffin I pointed at and placing it on a plate.

"Is that all?" She asked. Her elderly face wrinkled as a smile appeared on her shrunken lips.

I looked at Xavier to see him nod as she rung us up and he paid for me. We walked over to a small table in the front of the little shop and took a seat. He placed the blueberry muffin in front of me, along with a napkin. I smiled as I broke off a small part of the muffin and popped the piece in my mouth. It was delicious.

"Are you not hungry?" I asked him taking another little piece.

"Let's just say I don't eat this kind of food." I looked at him to see he was in a different place and as he looked back at me I could see the smug smirk that seemed to stay permanently on his face.

"Oh…" I nodded and continued to eat the food.

"So how long have you lived here?" I asked him.

"Well I haven't been here in years. I just moved back here two weeks ago and everything has changed. What about you cutie? How long have you been living here?" A small blush came to my cheeks as he said the word cutie.

"Well I only moved here about two months ago with my best friend Terra. But I used to come here all the time, so I know the place pretty well." I nodded my head, my red hair shaking a little. I saw Xavier tense up at the motion, but then calm down after.

"So then I guess you can show me around sometime then cutie?" He asked. A million dollar smile appeared on his face.

"Maybe I can." I lightly giggled. My cheeks heated up and I couldn't help but instantly feel charmed by this stranger.

"So would you like me to walk you home now?" Xavier asked me. I looked down to see that I had eaten the rest of my muffin and I shrugged. We walked out of the shop and together as I led him down the breezy streets to my apartment building.

"So tell me a little about yourself." I asked him. He was looking down at his feet when he looked up at me and I felt my heart beat a little faster.

"Well I'm Xavier. I'm twenty-one years old, and moved here from Gotham. I work in business." He shrugged walking like the conversation was simple, which it was.

"You're really twenty-one?" I asked him a little shocked. He looked more like eighteen or nineteen to me.

"You sound almost shocked." Cue his little irresistible chuckle. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," I looked down a small blush coming onto my cheeks for I felt like such a little girl.

"When do you turn eighteen?" He inquired. He was now quite focused.

"One month from now, November 17th." I told him. He nodded and seemed to be thinking.

"So I bet you are going to have one hell of a party." He grinned at me egging on that he wanted to go.

"I might…" I trailed off a smile dancing on my lips.

"Well let me tell you cutie. If I'm there I can tell you it will be one hell of an unforgettable night." He leaned over whispering in my ear. I felt chills go down my spine as I looked down avoiding his lustful gaze on me.

"Well you never know." I looked up quickly meeting his mesmerizing golden eyes before looking back down again.

"So is this where you live?" He asked me. We were now in front of the apartment complex. I nodded my head at him and he nodded his.

"It is indeed." I said as I leaned casually against the brick wall. I looked at into the street in front of me to see a boy around my age with black ebony hair. He was tall and muscular and staring straight at me. Xavier noticed me looking concentrated on the side of the road. I quickly looked at him to see he was focused on the spot. When I looked back, the figure was gone, and I was a little confused wondering if I had even saw anything to begin with.

"So then I will pick you up tonight…what time?" Xavier asked. I looked at him to see him against the wall as well, a hand keeping him balanced. His abs started to show a little under his shirt and I felt myself feel a little hot at the slight show of his luscious abs.

"What makes you think I want to go out with you, or if I even can?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes in a joking matter.

"Who could really resist this?" He whispered once again in my ears. I closed my eyes at his melodic voice. I dreamily sighed as I looked back up at him.

"I get off work at nine. I'll meet you out here tonight then?" I asked him.

"I have to go but that works. See you tonight cutie." He winked at me before jogging off.

I walked into my apartment building to see Terra fixing her hair in the mirror. It was up in a bun as she was going to work. She worked at a dentist office part time as a receptionist. The other half of the time she was at school studying to be a meteorologist.

"Why are you so happy? I mean I would be too since the killer didn't get you." She laughed slightly looking away from the mirror. I didn't notice I was smiling till I reached up and felt the grin on my face.

"I met a boy." I squealed. Terra looked at me shocked. I hadn't dated since my ex boyfriend who was a total control freak.

"Oh god, is he fat and ugly like the last one?" She laughed. I only dated him for two weeks. To say the least it was an unpleasant experience.

"No," I exclaimed and she walked over grabbing her purse and coat from the side closet.

"He is extremely sexy and we are going out tonight after work." I said with a proud smile on my face.

"So maybe I won't be the only one staying up late!" She winked at me and I smiled think about how Xavier would be in bed. I could only dream that he would be a fucking machine.

"Just go to work, remember we are meeting up to go to a late lunch." I told her. She nodded before walking out the door mumbling a goodbye.

I could help but keep smiling as I thought of Xavier. God I only met the boy today and I couldn't get him out of my mind. He was so….hot. I walked over to our small the window to open it a crack to get some fresh air. As I walked over to the kitchen to clear the dishes I noticed something fly in through the window.

Thinking it was some sort of animal I approached cautiously. I saw a small piece of paper on the floor and thought it was weird for a paper to have floated so high. I was on the fourth floor after all. I opened it up and immediately became frightened and paranoid.

**Be careful with him**

The words on the paper said. I closed the window carefully looking around, only to see the same ebony haired boy from earlier. As I looked back at the note and the neat handwriting and looked down again, the boy was gone.

I walked over to the cabinet and pulled out some Tylenol. Maybe the fall was making me delusional. The note laid carefully on the table now and as I passed by it, I felt as if I was being watched. I ignored the feeling as I walked into the bathroom slipping at of all of my clothes, and starting a nice hot bath to relax in.

- - - - - - -

AUTHOR'S COMMENT

* The italics will for now on be for a dreaming scene, unless otherwise said. So this is the second chapter. Sorry if it's blah. I try not to rush into the story, because you need a good beginning. As the next chapters appear I hope you will all enjoy them. It took me forever to figure out this site! I apologize for any possible spelling errors. I hope these chapters are long enough… I could always make them longer?


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Teen Titans characters, or the DC Comic Characters.

**IMPORTANT:** You guys should really read the author's comments to clear something up!

- - - - - - -

**THREE**

The whole night felt like a blur to me. Between going to class, and then work, I felt exhausted already. I was already used to my bust schedule, but my whole day was off…it was the note.

The whole day I couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching me. Whether it was outside, or in the privacy of my own bathroom, I felt stalked. I hadn't told Terra about the note, nor did I feel the need too. She had enough to worry about right now in her life; she didn't need to hear my crazy thoughts.

"Are you okay?" Terra asked? I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Terra behind me. She was lightly curling my hair for my date tonight.

"Yeah, fine, just a lot on my mind." I gave a small smile trying to reassure her. She rolled her eyes at my bull shit.

"Do I look like your uncle? You don't need to lie to me, what's going on?" She asked worried. She pulled the curling iron from my hair, and unplugged it. I looked in front of me in the mirror to see my reflection, and I had to admit I didn't look half bad.

"Just worrying about school, I have a feeling I got a bad grade on my test that's all. You know how Galfore freaks out on me easily." I rubbed the back of my neck lightly, hoping she would buy my lie. I saw her bite her lip and nod. We both knew I was lying, but Terra got the hint I didn't want to talk about it.

"Well…what are you wearing?" She looked at me raising an eye brow before walking into my mini walk in closet.

"I don't know yet." I laughed lightly. She gave me a shocked look. For every date Terra went on, she had chosen out her outfit the morning of, and had an organized schedule of what would be going on that day.

"Well where are you going?" I heard hangers being moved around, and Terra sighing as she thought carefully about what I should wear.

"Honestly I don't know, I wouldn't be dressy though," I reminded her.

Terra came out minutes later with a pair of my dark blue jeans. She paired the jeans with a pair of black suede boots. She completed my outfit with a light white loose tank top. A purple button up sweater was over top the tank top.

"Wear the silver necklace with the star on it, and the matching jewelry, and I think you will be fine." Terra grinned practically from ear to ear as I hugged her tight.

"Oh thank you, thank you Terra!" Growing up, I never had much experience with boys, make up, and clothes. It didn't help having my older sister Koma ignored me, and often treated me with little respect. We didn't get along at all, and I rarely saw her. She grew to become a bit of a slut to say the least.

"Yeah, anytime, you know I'm here for you babe." She winked before giggling. "You better hurry up though. You only have twenty minutes till you have to meet him out front."

I then continued to prepare myself for my date, doing the pre date rituals every girl did. I had sprayed myself with a light berry mist that I had loved. I had gotten it last year for my birthday, and since then I continued to buy the product.

"So hopefully I won't be seeing you tonight." She winked at me and I felt confused, until I got what she meant.

"I just met him today! I am not going to have sex with him!" I laughed at her outburst before saying goodbye. She reminded me to be careful and call her cell phone anytime if I had to. I had a feeling she wouldn't answer though if I did because she would be a little too busy with Roy.

I walked down the steps, until I got to the first floor. Pulling my cell phone out of my purse, I noticed it was exactly nine o'clock, and I saw Xavier approaching, a crooked smile on his perfect face.

"Well don't you keep getting more delicious look every time I see you." He smirked at me as he licked his lips. I couldn't help but blush.

"So what are the plans for the night?" I asked him. We began walking down the street, cars buzzing by us every now and then coming and going from so many locations.

"Well I was thinking we take the subways to go downtown. We can go to the local café for a quick bite to eat and drink before we do something else." He kept his hands in his pockets, his faded jeans showing off his fantastic butt.

"And what is that something else?" I inquired. A smile danced on my lips as I felt his hands slip out of his pockets, and his cold fingers brush against my own. The skin to skin contact made me shiver a little.

"Now that's a surprise…of to the subway cutie." He let go of my hand as we used our year-round passes to get through the ticket booth. Much like New York City, and other popular cities, we had a subway system. It was a great way to get around Jump, especially when it was so hard to find parking spaces in the overcrowded city.

The subway wasn't too busy tonight, so it was easy to find seating. We both sat down on the blue seats making small talk about how our day had been. Much like I didn't talk to Terra about the note, I didn't plan to tell Xavier either, since I had a feeling it had partially been related to him.

It wasn't like Xavier gave me bad vibes. I had a feeling he was cocky, and at times to full of himself, but he seemed sweet. He seemed a like a bit of a bad ass though, but I had yet to see the other side to him that he could possibly have.

"You smell absolutely appetizing." He stared at my eyes, hungry with lust for me. I felt myself feeling a bit turned on as he placed his nose on my neck and inhaled my scent. I felt his lips lightly press down and I let go a soft moan as he hit a sensitive sight.

I heard a cough, and remembered we were on a subway…with other people. I pulled away from Xavier kissing his cold cheek before leaning against him quietly. "As much as I want you to be doing that right now, I would prefer it wouldn't be in front of other people. Later," I whispered in his ear and I saw him smirk.

"So you want me eh?" I heard the playful banter of his cockiness.

"When did I ever say I didn't?" I flirted back with him and I heard him purr in delight. I could already feel his sweet side disappearing as the real Xavier Redd seemed to be coming out. I had to admit though, the dangerous were always attractive.

"So then….is it later yet?" I felt his voice whisper in my ear, and I rolled my eyes as I looked at him, and he pulled me into a hot, lustful kiss.

- - - - - - -

"Xavier, you have to be quiet, my roommate might be up." I chuckled as his lips pressed against my neck lightly nipping.

"Oh I don't know who wouldn't want to hear your soft moans." He whispered onto my neck, his hot breath making me feel incapable of making proper decisions.

We had gone to the café tonight, and I enjoyed a small ham and cheese sandwich, with ice tea. Xavier wasn't hungry, so didn't get anything. We had left the café and back onto the subway where we then went to the local park.

No one was at the park at this time. I still felt as if someone was watching me, but with Xavier here it made me feel a lot better. We had begun making out in the park as he mentioned multiple times about great I smelled. He couldn't resist me, and I was finding it hard to resist him as his shirt was slightly lifted, showing off a perfect six pack.

"Behave yourself." I mumbled pressing my lips to his. We stumbled a little and I hit the wall and started giggling.

"Maybe you're the one that should behave yourself." His chuckle was wicked as we were going into my bedroom, his shirt already magically on the floor, and my sweater off.

His hands roamed my body, feeling my curves. I touched his cold chest sighing as my hot skin touched it. The perfect combination of hot and cold, that was getting me aroused. The fact that Xavier kept kissing my neck was even worse, it was the place I couldn't resist a kiss.

"Kori…are you home already?" I heard Terra's voice say. I froze up as did Xavier as we watched a teary eyed Terra come out from her bedroom in comfortable pajamas.

"What's wrong?" I quickly asked.

"It can wait, I can see you're a little busy." She groaned, and I saw tears run down her face. I sighed as I pulled away from Xavier.

"I'll call you in the morning. I have to take care of this." I kissed his lips quickly after whispering in his ear, and he nodded before picking up his shirt and putting it on. He mumbled a goodbye as he walked out the door and I faced Terra.

"What's wrong?" I kept my voice soft as I picked up my sweater off the ground and hung it up on a chair. I then walked over to Terra leading her to the couch where we both sat down. She laid in my lap as I stroked her silky blonde hair and rubbed her back, she couldn't seem to stop crying.

"Roy." She mumbled quietly. I could barely make out her statement.

"As much as I would hate to have you repeat that again, I need you to. What did you say?" I asked her nicely.

"Roy broke up with me!" She managed to yell out in a clear voice before breaking down again. I shushed her sweetly, turning on the TV for some light noise in the background.

"What happened?" I asked her after she calmed down a bit. I looked at old TV reruns before her voice spoke.

"He told me he cheated on me. He has been cheating on me for the last three months. And when I wasn't in the mood for sex because I am on my period, he broke up with me." She breathed heavily trying to calm herself down.

"Should I kick his ass?" I asked her. I saw her smirk a little and she looked at the TV.

"I would prefer the balls, but whatever works best for you." She let out a sad chuckle and I continued to stoke her hair like a best friend would do.

"You'll be okay. I know it hurts now, but it's all for the better. He doesn't deserve you. He never had, and he never will."

"Kori…I don't know what I would do without you." She mumbled softly. I blinked my eyes a few times trying to fight the sleep.

"I don't know what I would do without you either bud." I mumbled before closing my eyes and drifting off to dreamland.

- - - - - - -

AUTHOR'S COMMENT

Hey guys, so first off thanks for all positive feedback so far. I really appreciate it, you have no idea. I know this chapter was a little dull, but I wanted to show you how quickly Kori is falling for Xavier, and how good of a friendship Terra and Kori share. In the next chapter I am going to skip to the night of her birthday…that's when the real action begins.

So I am trying my best to update! Sorry I have track and really hard classes, I don't have much time, I will try to update every other day though, or every day!

Also in the story in the first chapter I put that Kori's parents names were Luand and Myand. I would like to say I'm sorry that I got a little mixed up. **In the comic books, ****Myand'r is the father, Luand'r is the mother. I feel so silly for getting that mixed up! Thanks to **_**MiaPatli'sBlackMoonroses**_**!** Not to confuse anyone, I am going to keep the characters the same. They won't be mention really so it doesn't matter too much. Sorry for confusion!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Teen Titans characters, or the DC Comic Characters.

- - - - - - -

**FOUR**

_*FAST FORWARD TO NOVEMBER 17__th__, KORI'S BIRTHDAY!*_

I got up sleepily, leaning up in bed. I rubbed my tired eyes and looked next to me at Xavier. He stared at me, with his smug smirk. I chuckled as he pulled me down and I giggled lightly. I straddled him as he kissed all around my face, leaving his sweet marks on my cheek and forehead.

"Someone's happy." I chuckled as I got off of him. I looked down at his bulge in his pants and lifted my eye brow. He lightly blushed before pulling me next to him, wrapping a cold arm around my waist.

"Well not only to I have a sexy vixen next to me, but today this girl turns eighteen." Xavier whispered in my ear and I smiled that he remembered my birthday.

"Aw you remembered my birthday." I cooed towards him. I kissed his lips before slipping out of bed and putting on my robe. I was happy that I had not yet slept with Xavier, for he only stayed over some nights, and all we did is sleep, besides making out of course. I was hoping that tonight would be the night he would make me his.

"How could I forget cutie? Let's just say I have some special plans for the night." He winked and I felt myself blush a little looking away from him.

"Am I going to like these plans Mr. Redd?" He sat in bed, his muscled chest bare and I couldn't help but stare at the six pack in front of me. My gaze looked up to his lips which were slightly red from our forceful kisses. His hair was unruly in the morning, and I just loved to run my fingers through the soft locks.

"Let's just say I know for sure I am going to enjoy it." His wicked grin made me roll my eyes as I sat on the bed hitting his legs lightly.

"So you are coming tonight right?"I asked him with a puppy dog face. Tonight I was having a get together with a few friends at a local club downtown. We would be taking the subway down since no one felt like driving at all.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world cutie." He sat up and leaned forward and kissed my lips. He pulled away for a moment and I whimpered in protest. "There will be plenty of time for that tonight. Let's get something to eat."

- - - - - - -

I glanced at my clock through my mirror. It was now eight o'clock. I pulled my gaze away from the blue clown clock I loved, and to my own reflection. I smiled as I soothed out my dress.

I had to admit that I looked gorgeous in my black silk dress. It was strapless and hugged my curves perfectly. A small silver belt was a little about my waist line showed me how thin I really was. The bottom of the dress was full, and only went till mid thigh.

The whole night Terra had prepared me. She had curled my hair that bounced with every step I took. She had lent me her thick silver bracelet with white gems all over it. Her expertise in fashion helped when she gave me her red kitten heels to wear, and also bought me a matching purse for my birthday.

"Girl you look hot! Xavier is going to have trouble resisting you." Terra stood behind me in my doorway and I smiled at her and then rolled my eyes slightly.

"He already does." I winked at her and she gasped a little.

Terra as well looked great. She wore a gold dress that hugged her body. Her hair was left long and straight, and she wore light golden make up. She was excited about tonight for she loved to party. I was slightly nervous, for tonight I was going to tell Xavier I loved him. After a month of going out, I could no longer hold in the deep passion I felt for him.

"So you ready to go?" Terra asked snapping me out of my thoughts. I nodded as I grabbed my red purse and a silver grey sweater before turning off the light in my room and going to the club.

We rode the subway, and got a few whistles from the guys in our section. Their eyes checked over our bodies, and I now started to feel self conscious. Did I look like a slut? Would Xavier like my outfit? Is this the outfit you tell your boyfriend you love him in?"

"Stop worrying over there, your face keeps creasing, and it's annoying me," Terra joked reassuring me. I smiled at my best friend as we got off at the downtown stop, other passengers coming along with us.

We walked down the exit laughing and joking on the way about tonight. I glanced back quickly to see the train leave, and that's when I caught sight of someone. My breath caught in my throat.

It had been a little over three weeks since I had gotten the note. It never failed to haunt me every time I stepped out and felt someone watching me. That was who I saw, and ebony haired boy walking this way. I quickly turned around and sped up my walk.

"Whoa, take it easy there speedy!" Terra ran towards me trying to catch up.

"Sorry, just excited." I glanced back to see the boy go and I sighed. Was it just my paranoia?

"I can tell," her laugh stopped as we looked up at the club, La Bella. We walked to the front where the bouncer let us in. He was one of Terra's good friends, and I was pretty thankful that we didn't have to wait for the long line at the front.

Terra dragged me along as we went to the bar, finding our friends. I saw lots of familiar faces greet me with smiles and good wishes of a happy birthday. I had thanked everyone, and continued to mingle.

I didn't see the one face I really wanted to see though. I was slightly disappointed but continued to chat with people. I was glad to see Terra socializing with people. After her messy break up, she was a bit awkward around some people.

"Looking for me?" A voice whispered in my ear. I turned around to see my love leaned up against the bar. His smile was gorgeous as he looked me over, and gave a slight growl of approval before pulling me and kissing me.

I left it at a short kiss, not trying to ruin my lip gloss. I saw him lick his lips, wiping the cherry gloss off. "No, I was looking for my stud of a boyfriend." I smiled when he rolled his eyes and gave me his ever so famous look of him raising his eye brow.

"Well he is pretty stupid to be leaving his girlfriend this fine by herself. What if someone gets her?" He pulled my close to him, his breath hot on my face.

"Well then, I guess her boyfriend is going to have to beat up any other guy who tries." His lips touched my forehead as he leaned down.

"You smell simply irresistible tonight."

"Well you know, I try." I smiled lightly before he took my hand pulling me out on the dance floor.

- - - - - - -

It was getting late into the night, for it was two in the morning. I had yet to tell Xavier the words I wanted to, and he had yet to give me a present. Everyone had left already, and now it was just Xavier and I left at the club.

"Can we go home?" I asked him. He nodded grabbing my hand and leading me outside the club.

Cars were parked along the street, but what I noticed in particular was a red motorcycle parked in front. It shimmered in the silver moonlight, as Xavier pulled me along. I was careful not to trip in my shoes as he started to speed up.

"Whoa where's the fire?" I laughed and he looked back at me, his eyes were hollow. He looked angry, and I immediately felt bad about the joke.

He shook his head lightly and I looked into his golden eyes which seemed to soften. "Just excited to show you something, that's all," we arrived at a small park which was right across the street from the subway. We sat on a bench and Xavier pulled something out of his pocket.

"I have something to tell you first." I said. He nodded his head and I took a deep breath. I looked down twirling my curls softly before letting down the piece of hair and looking up into his golden eyes. I felt slightly mesmerized by their color as I collected myself enough to say the words.

"I love you."

My whisper was soft as I felt my heart going a mile a minute. I closed my eyes waiting for a reaction when Xavier pulled out a small black box out of his pocket. A delicious smirk was planted on his face.

"Kori, I feel the same." He said softly and I felt myself let out the breath I was holing in. "In fact I got you this just for your birthday." He opened the box to reveal a beautiful locket.

The silver locket sat there shining in the moonlight. A small red heart glimmered from the front as I leaned forward to touch the necklace. It was too beautiful to look at. Xavier watched my reaction and I saw his rejoiced smile as he looked at my reciprocating one.

"It's beautiful." I breathed in. He took it out of the box, placing the box carelessly in his pocket.

"Just like you." He smirked he held up the necklace. I turned around and he clipped it on my neck. I turned to face him to see his perfect white teeth. I looked down to see it was beautiful on me.

"I love you." I smiled at him. I leaned in pulling him towards me for a warm kiss which Xavier gladly agreed with.

It was a heated kiss, and he licked my lips begging for entrance into my sweet mouth. Our tongue fought for dominance and I leaned against Xavier who held me close to his body with his strong arms. I was in pure bliss.

He left my mouth, and then began to kiss my neck. He seemed to love my neck, and I didn't mind one bit. Soft moans escaped my mouth into the empty night as he continued to lick and suck at my sweet spot. I felt something sharp and pulled away instantly. What the hell?

I looked in question at Xavier to see his eyes now a completely hollow black. He looked paler, and his smile was from a creature of the night fangs coming out. "Why did you pull away Kori? I wasn't finished." His voice was dangerous and I scrambled back a little, getting up from the bench and leaning against a tree.

"Xavier are you okay?" I questioned. He followed me getting up from the bench. He held the eyes of a predator as he stared at his weak prey.

"Oh god Kori, I've never been better. In fact, I think I will be feeling the best when you walk right over here, and let me taste you." He looked at me and I felt so confused.

"What are you? Stay back!" I yelled at him. I looked around to see no one out at this time of the night. The stores were closed down, and not a car had gone by. I left the tree walking towards the side walk.

"Kori is it not obvious enough?" He stood next to me and I shrieked. He laughed darkly.

"What?" I questioned him. My mind was foggy, and I felt myself fighting back dizziness.

"My skin is cold." He was next to me again, and before I could shriek he pressed his hands against my mouth. It hands were icy and I looked at him in horror. "Have you ever seen me eat?" I shook my head and he grinned. "That's because I drink." His tongue ran along my neck as I felt my knees start to give out.

"My eyes are a hollow black." I nodded in observance. "Oh, and I have fangs cutie. Do you know yet?" He smiled at me and I nodded.

_Vampire_

"Now are you going to come with me, or are you going to put up a fight?" He raised and eye brow and I felt tears coming to my eyes. "Oh don't cry cutie, things will be over soon enough. Just have to take you back to Slade."

"Why are you doing this?" My voice was weak and he grinned deviously and kissed my neck again as he whispered so quietly in my ear.

"I'm going to kill you tonight, and I am going to enjoy it."

I felt myself shutter in fear as I felt his rough grip on my arm as I fell to the ground, my knees giving up. My dress was now dirty, mud on it, but that was the least of my problems. The tears wouldn't stop coming down as I broke down.

"Get the fuck off her Redd!" A voice yelled and it sounded so familiar.

I looked up to see a quick paced ebony haired boy hopping off his red motorcycle as he ran towards me.

"Get out of here before he kills you!" I yelled at the boy. I swear I saw him grin as he sped up, and was over to where I was in the blink of an eye.

"I'm more concerned about you." His voice was soft and gentle and I seemed to melt into it, but then I realized who he was…but the real thing I realized was what he was.

"Let her go Redd." His blue eyes turned black as his voice was full of rage.

"Grayson, I would love to but you see I waited sixteen years for this…it's time I finish my job from all those years ago."

I felt myself being picked up by cold hands quickly as Xavier's face hovered about mine his face full of lust, hate, and greed. His lips kissed my beck once before I felt a brush from teeth. That's when my world turned black as yelling was heard in the distance, and I fell to the ground, completely helpless.

- - - - - - -

AUTHOR'S COMMENT

Ok…so it happened. Kori now knows of Richard's existence…well kind of. She will learn a lot more in the next chapter. Xavier is now showing his true side. I guess this is long, I was going to make it longer but then it would be like ten pages, and I would prefer to make you guys anxious to see what happens next.

To be honest, I am not sure if I like the chapter. What do you guys think? For now I am going to wait on feedback (if I get it) and see. If you guys agree I would be happy to write a new chapter. Of course you would be informed if I did.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Teen Titans characters, or the DC Comic Characters.

- - - - - - -

**FOUR**

_ "Wake up." The soft voice of her love called out. The red haired beauty stirred sleepily as she glanced up at the milk chocolate eyes of the beautiful man in front of her._

_ "What is it?" Her small voice asked. She leaned up in bed, and a frown was planted on his face._

_ "Are you feeling any better?" He held his breath awaiting the dreaded answer. He had a feeling he already knew it but he had to hear it from her._

_ "No, I am not." Her sigh was heard as she slipped down in bed and he walked over sitting on the bed._

_ He cradled her gently in his arms holding the precious gift of his love. Her smell was sweetening as he nuzzled his face in her auburn hair, letting himself grow familiar to the scent and texture. Her soft breathing was heard as he continuously rocked her back and forth kissing her forehead occasionally._

_ "I'm so tired." She looked above her with sleepy eyes, fighting hard against sleep that was awaiting her. She noticed his upset face and gave him a small smile in reassurance. She then let out a terrible cough that took her several moments to calm herself._

_ "I will find a way love that will make you better." His whisper could be heard as she closed her eyes letting sleep overtake her whole body. She drifted away into a meadow of wild flowers as she heard yelling in the distance._

_ "Wake up!" _

_ "Wake up!"_

"Wake up!" I blinked my eyes to see the ebony boy shaking me. I let out a gasp of air, and I saw his relieved face.

"Where am I?" My throat was dry as I reached up gently to feel my neck, I felt nothing remarkable on my neck, but as I moved pain radiated of my body. I let out a gasp from the pain, and I saw the boy's blue eyes stare down sad.

"You're still in danger. I will explain when I know things are safe." He regained his composure as he picked me up bridal style. I was too weak to object as he started to run off, the city lights whizzing by us. I closed my eyes avoiding the feeling of nausea that was ensuing my body.

"How do I know it's safe with you?" I managed to whisper out. I looked up to see him focused ahead on running. He looked back quickly as a large noise was made. I noticed another figure running the same pace as Richard, and they were slowly catching up…Xavier.

"Everything will be told in due time Kori, just please…trust me?"

As I was about to answer I went flying through the air as Xavier tackled Richard to the ground. I fell to the dirt ground, and I looked around seeing trees. We were now in the woods. I felt my body ache as I tried to stand up, cuts and bruises all over my body.

My leg was in the worst pain imaginable as I tried to stand up. I looked down to see that along with being severely cut up I had broken my right leg. I gasped as I tried hopping towards a road, using trees for balance.

"Kori, stay there," The boy Xavier referred to as Grayson yelled. I looked around not able to see a thing in the pitch black night of the woods. I was about to scream as I felt my body being picked up. Held bridal style, I looked into beautiful blue eyes and sighed with relief.

"Grayson give me back the fucking girl." Xavier's voice could be heard and I blinked my eyes a few times trying to fight back sleep.

"Xavier get away from her! You're on my territory now!" His voice snarled and I just closed my eyes fighting back the pain.

"Richard hurry back in! We'll take care of him!" A voice called out. I was not sure who spoke.

"You better believe Richard when I get my hands on her she will be begging that you let me just take care of her tonight." I heard a voice hiss and I cringed leaning against the rock hard body of who I guessed was Richard.

"Sleep now." A calming voice said. I happily complied as I closed my eyes succumbing with the sleep I so desperately needed.

- - - - - - -

I heard voices around me as I slowly opened my eyes. My head pounded as I let out slow breaths, my chest hurting. I tried to lean up but pain overtook my entire body. I felt my green orbs flutter open staring into a white ceiling.

"Don't move, you will only hurt yourself." A female voice instructed. I think I nodded my head and a figure loomed over me…where was I?

"Is she okay?" A familiar voice asked. As much as my body ached I slid myself up higher on where I was, which happened to be a nice milk coffee brown couch. I saw three people in the room with me, only one as who I recognized to be Richard.

"Where am I?" I asked. I blinked closing my eyes adjusting to the pain.

"You are safe." A deep voice said soothingly. I looked up to see an older man next to Richard. He was leaning against a pole. He was a tall man, who looked just as strong from his buff persona. He had pale skin, and milk chocolate eyes. He seemed like a gentle yet intimidating man.

"What do you mean safe?" I questioned.

"Did she lose her memory?" The female spoke. I looked to see a girl who looked a little older than me. She had a grayish pale skin, with raven colored hair that went to about her chin. She had dark blue, almost violet eyes. Her voice was monotone, and her face expressionless.

"I can remember it was my birthday, my 18th. Xavier was taking me home when we stopped at the park. He gave me this locket." I held tightly the heart in my hand as I continued to speak.

"He told me he loved me, and I told him the same. He started kissing me on my neck especially. I then felt something sharp. I pulled away to see dark eyes and fangs. Then Richard came to save me, and in the process of getting away I hurt my leg." I flinched as I moved it a little.

"So it's still intact…that good." The gentlemen spoke up.

"Who are you?" My voice was shaky as I stared at the pale skin. I shook my head praying they weren't vampires.

"My name is Bruce Wayne. This here is Rachel Roth, and you already know Richard Grayson." The man named Bruce stated. I looked at him a frown on my face.

"And you're…." I trailed off. I didn't want to say the word.

"Vampires," the girl Rachel spoke slowly. She obviously wasn't bothered by the word, but I saw Richard flinch.

"What do you want with me?" I found courage as I sat up straight on the couch, and tried to stand. I closed my eyes as I put pressure on my right leg.

"We aren't going to hurt you. We are trying to protect you. Let us get you fixed up, and you can take a rest. We will explain the rest later when the others are here." Bruce talked calmly. I now stood on my own, yet I was wobbly.

"Others?" I asked gulping.

"Yes, there are more of us. Not to worry though Ms. Anders, no one is going to hurt you."

"They are out feeding." Rachel spoke, and I felt myself become dizzy. I started to tip forward when I felt two cold arms on my shoulders. I looked to see Richard in front of me looking intently at me with worried eyes.

"Rachel that is enough from you. Richard, please take Ms. Anders here to her room to sleep. Rachel will assist with her leg when she has returned from her "trip." Keep an eye on her." Bruce spoke to Richard, and I felt myself being picked up gently.

Everything disappeared to me as I looked at Richard's blue eyes. They were crystal pools of oceans, so much depth to them, so beautiful to look out. Richard himself was beautiful to look out. I snapped out of it though remembering what he was.

"How do I know you won't kill me?" I was surprised I was able to talk knowing how afraid I was.

"Kori, I would never hurt you, I will never hurt you." His voice was gentle as he opened a door and led me into a big room.

I barely got to look around as I was set on a large fluffy bed, and as my head hit the pillow I immediately started to close my eyes. I felt covers being pulled over me and a quick sooth of my hair as I dreamt the occurring dream of the lovers.

- - - - - - -

_ The man walked to the temple in the middle of the woods. The darkness surrounded him as he walked quickly to the temple getting out of the pouring rain. A candle was held in his hands as he set his coat on a pew, walking forward to the center of the room._

_ He lit the candle with another candle by the entrance. Using the light he looked at all of the statues of the gods and goddesses of the island of Tameran. He walked over to the God of Fate, and lit the small blue candle in front of the big statue. _

_ The man sat in front of the statue, setting down his own candle in front of him, and bowing down. He gently whispered the words, "I call upon thee to open up my mind. I wish to free thy spirit with the light of the world, let my candle burn your ashes, and resurrect a new life._

_ He waited patiently, closing his eyes. He opened them moments later to find a ghostly figure in front of him, a light blue color. The God of Fate stood before him, tall and mighty. His beard reaching his feet, and his blue eyes looking down on the small man before him._

_ "You call upon I, what do you wish my child?" His deep voice seemed to shake the earth as the man looked up, his brown eyes determined._

_ "My love is ill. I fear she will die. I ask of you to help her, please my god. I need her to live…I want her to live." His begging seemed to do no good for the god looked unaffected by his tries._

_ "My child you have killed another. Certainly not I or the other gods will grant such deeds to a man lost in the dark." _

_ "Please, I beg of you! She has done no wrong!" His pleads were silenced as the figure went away._

_ "I only have one last option since the other gods will not help me," he sighed as he blew at the candle of the God of Fate, and walked over to the God of the Underworld. He lit the candle and closed his eyes mumbling the words to summon him. The black candle was lit, and as he opened his eyes the god was there._

_ He was tall, and his spirit was black. Red eyes illuminated his face and the man coward in fear a little as the deep treacherous voice spoke of pure evil. His smirk was mischievous as the demon leaned down and looked at the man._

_ "You come to me, the banished god. What service may I be to you?" His smile revealed crooked yellow teeth. _

_ "I ask you to help my love; for she is sick and dying, and I cannot lose her to this illness. The other gods have heard my plea and refused to help such a man as I. For I have killed another. I come to you asking for assistance." He bowed his head, silently mumbling sweet words to his love in his own head._

_ "The price is big my child." The demon raised his eye brows surprised at a man so willing to help the one he loved._

_ "I do not care the price. I will do anything for her to be will. I want her to be safe from the harm of all others." Tears came to his eyes at the thought of losing his only love._

_ "Anything you say? My child, the price you pay will be eternal. You would be a dark angel, forever wondering the earth." The god may have been cruel, but he was fair, and honest to say the least. He always kept his word._

_ "Anything to keep her from dying," his chocolate brown eyes looked up to see a grinning god of the underworld. His hand was held out in spirit form and as the man reached out to shake the hand, it became real. The grip was powerful as a black aura surrounded the body. _

_ The man screamed in agonizing pain as he felt sharp fangs rip his gums. He looked down at his normally tan skin to see translucent skin. He felt his whole entire body burn until he no longer felt a burning sensation, but a cool one._

_ "When you return to your love she will be rid of her disease. Be warned though, you are no longer the same man." A smirk on the god's face as he disappeared from the man. _

_ "I'm on my way love." He man spoke before running at an incredible fast pace to the woman he planned to one day marry._

- - - - - - -

A scream escaped my lips as I felt the pain the man in my dreams felt for a second. I opened my eyes blinking a lot as I readjusted to the light in my room. A face hovered above mine as I lifted my shaky hand to remove a piece of hair from my face.

"What is it Kori?" Richard asked me. I looked at him, the pale skin, the cold touch, a dark angel.

"You're not real. None of this is real. This is all just a dream…" I shook my head closing my eyes tightly as I bit my lips. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"What's going on here?" A voice entered the room and I recognized Bruce talking. I shook my head again….I wanted to wake up. I wanted to leave this place…to go home in my nice warm bed.

"Kori, please calm down and look at me." I heard Rachel say and I looked up at her. The commanding power of her voice alarmed me. I saw only Kori, Richard, and Bruce in the room with me.

"What happened?"

"None of you are real it's all just a dream. Vampires can't exist. Tameran legends aren't real.

"We're more real than anything you've ever known." I heard Richard's whisper as I looked up at his shining blue eyes. They immediately turned dark as hiss gentle face turned to a mischievous one. Fangs came from his mouth as he jumped at me, and my blood curdling scream was heard.

- - - - - - -

AUTHOR'S COMMENT

* The italics were for the dreams like I stated before. So this chapter might not make sense to you guys, and I have to agree with that. But it's important to the story! So to clear things up a little about the story…I am not going to give out too much info, the dreams Kori is having is about like how the vampires came to be and things. So I know you guys may be disappointed at lack of Richard in this. In due time my readers, trust me there will be plenty Kori, Richard time Also about this ending…guess you will just have to wait and find out what happens next chapter.

Special thanks to the following readers so far for giving me lots of words of encouragement!

**xrobxstar**

**Amelia Mariee**

**MiaPatli'sBlackMoonroses**

**Aphotica K. Lector**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Teen Titans characters, or the DC Comic Characters.

- - - - - - -

**SIX**

I felt my eyes flutter open as I looked around me in the night. I lay on the forest floor, gently leaning up carefully. I pulled twigs and branches out of my hair and grabbed my head. What happened? I couldn't remember much. Before…it was all a dream.

"Kori…is that you?" I heard the voice of Xavier. I looked up to see him running towards me, the moon illuminating the woods around us. He ran towards me and touched my hand it was cold, and I jolted my hand away from him. Then I looked up to see his golden eyes…it had only been a nightmare. That didn't explain why I was in the forest?

"Oh Xavier…you wouldn't believe it, I had this horrible dreams, that there were these vampires. You were one of them! Oh Xavier, why am I in the forest?" I took his hand and he pulled me into a hug, a smug grin on his face.

"Oh Kori, it was all real, except for me being a vampire. There is no time to explain but we need to hurry!" He pulled me up and into his arms without a problem.

"I am so confused." I muttered grabbing my head.

"I'll give you the short version. You were attacked by the black haired vampire. I was no match for him but he ran away from me and to here. Kori, I followed him and he flung you over here after I attacked him. We must hurry before he returns. I can't lose you."

With those words Xavier started to run, a normal human speed of course. So vampires were real, just my imagination that Xavier was one of them wasn't. I groaned and Xavier looked down at me. "Sleep Kori," I heard him whisper and I started to close my eyes.

"Xavier get the hell of her! I swear if you harm her I will find away to kill you without killing her!" I heard a voice yell.

"Fuck Grayson," I heard Xavier whisper. I opened my eyes to see him hollow black eyes, and I screamed. It wasn't a dream, Xavier being a vampire was completely real, just the fact that Richard saved me was false.

"What's the matter baby? Don't you love and trust me?" Xavier snarled and I tried to jump out of his grasp, but it was too hard.

"Let go of me! You're not Xavier, you're just some monster!" I spit and I heard his dark chuckle.

"Just face the fact that we are all monsters now I suggest you shut the fuck up before I make you." He paused for a second and kept running. "On second thought…I want you to scream." His grim tightened on my body and I felt myself scream in pain as my leg slightly twisted more.

"Redd you fuck!" The voice of Richard was heard and I felt Xavier being hit, and I went flying through the air ahead. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact, and the sweet vision of Heaven to appear. Instead I felt myself land into cold arms. I saw Richard and he looked ahead, determined.

"Richard, hurry up and reach home. Bruce and I got this." A deep male voice said. I heard Richard mumble something incoherent and then run faster ahead if that was possible.

"Who are you?" I asked him as we slowed down a little. I could see a pathway coming into a view.

"Just think of me as like a guardian angel." I saw his smirk as he looked at my surprised face.

"Have you been stalking me?" I hissed. I felt myself shiver as I thought back to the nights I couldn't sleep because of panic.

"Not stalking as much as protection. You didn't listen to the note. Someone had to protect you before you got hurt." His face was emotionless as I saw a large mansion come into view.

"Then what am I now? Healthy?" I hissed. I realized I had no right to be yelling at the stranger in front of me. I regretted my words as I saw him cringe and I sighed. He now said nothing and looked completely emotionless.

The mansion looked to be white, but was hard to tell in the dark. Around ten sports cars were parked in the front of the ivy covered house. I felt us walk up the steps with ease, as the door opened and the boy walked into the home.

I felt myself carried to a large black sofa and looked at the boy. His blue eyes were captivating and complemented his ebony black hair. His skin was pale, and was quite muscular, along with tall. His shirt was slightly ripped revealing around an eight pack from the looks of it. He was set in a cold stone expression as he watched me.

"What am I doing here?" I asked Richard.

"Things will be explained after the others return and we take care of you." He spoke in a monotone voice, and I could tell what I said before got to him. Curiosity got the best of me as I wondered why.

"When will the other return?" I asked quietly.

"Now," he spoke and at the same time we looked to the door as it was opening. A tall African American man entered. He was bald and had brown eyes. He wore a victorious smile as another male walked behind him. I recognized him as Bruce from my dream.

"Richard you would have enjoyed Redd getting his ass beat." The man smiled.

"Victor," I heard Bruce say in a warning tone. Victor looked to me and gave me a big smile.

"Can you explain now?" I asked as I looked around me. I bit my lip.

"Ms. Anders are you injured?" Bruce asked.

"I would prefer if we talked about who you are and what I am doing here first, before we go off and assist my injuries." I tried to be polite, but I was getting frustrated. Why was I here? Why did Xavier attack? What would Vampires want with me? The questions were endless.

"Please Ms. Anders all will be explained after we take care of you. Your health is important. Richard please bring her to the medical room and get Rachel to help her. In the meantime Victor, assemble the others and bring them to the meeting room."

"Yes Bruce." I heard Victor say as he walked away, with Bruce soon following him.

Richard walked over to me and began to pick me up. I felt useless. "I can walk myself." I told him, and he nodded. I stood up but bit my tongue in pain. I took one step and started to fall. I groaned and I saw a smug smile as Richard picked me up bridal style.

"You can't walk. Don't be stubborn." His voice said. I rolled my eyes eventually closing them from how tired I was.

"Rachel, can you examine her?" I heard Richard's voice say and I opened my eyes to look around to what looked like a large white doctor's office. I was brought over to a table where I sat down and watched as Richard went to the wall leaning against it with a smirk on his face.

Rachel examined me, and she looked the same from my dream. Her face was emotionless as she checked over everything, not really bothering with the small cuts and bruises. She stopped at my leg. My left leg check out fine but as she moved the right I hissed in pain.

"She broke her right leg." I saw Rachel glare at Richard before turning around to me.

"Can you fix her up?" Richard had a defeated look on his face after realizing the news.

"You have to wear a cast for six weeks. Use crutches wherever you go. That might not be necessary though because I have a feeling Richard will be taking you everywhere." I heard a light chuckle escape from her lips. Richard glared at her. I smiled apologetically.

"I don't think that will be necessary." She raised her thin eyebrow and I gulped. "I mean the Richard carrying me thing. I am going to leave right after this." I gave a slight smile and they both avoided eye contact. "Right?" I felt tears welling in my eyes.

"Let's hurry up and wrap up her leg. Then we can go to Bruce and he will explain everything." Her voice went back to monotone as she began forming my cast.

- - - - - - -

I itched my leg as I sat at a big circular oak table. I sat next to Richard and Bruce, and other vampires gathered around us. I felt nervous feeling as though ay any second they would all attack and suck me dry of blood. I held my necklace tight.

"Let this meeting be called to order." Bruce spoke up loudly. Everyone stopped their meaningless conversations and looked at Bruce. I felt as if he was the leader of this group. "Before we begin why don't we all introduce ourselves to Ms. Anders here? Karen you can start."

A short chocolate skinned woman stood up and smiled at me. She had these milk chocolate eyes and a bright white smile. She wore her hair in two mini afros. "I'm Karen, but people call me bee, because if you mess with me well let's just say I sting you." She laughed. I could tell she had a spunky attitude. I could imagine us being friends.

"Nice to meet you," I spoke politely. She smiled before sitting down. The next person stood up. I recognized him as Victor.

"I'm Victor, but I prefer Vic. This one calls me Sparky though," he patted Karen's head and she looked as if she was about to snap when Victor stopped. "I can fix up any car, and hack any computer." I nodded and everyone continued to tell me their names.

"The name is Allen, fastest swimmer alive." A medium height boy stood up. He had long black hair, and slightly pale ivory skin. He smirked at me nodding his head before sitting down. I nodded biting my lip. His black eyes shined.

"I'm Argent." A girl with black hair with red streaks stood up quickly before sitting down. She leaned back in her chair. She was short and seemed to not want to be here. I could identify with that feeling. I looked at her to see she had dark brown eyes that looked black, similar to Allen.

"I'm Wally! Fastest vampire you will ever meet. I used to be the fastest boy but let's just say that was when I was human." A red headed boy smirked and quickly ran over to me kissing my hand before running back to his seat, a proud smile on his face. I heard Richard grunt. Wally had nice blue eyes too.

"My name is Garfield, people call me Gar, but you can call me later." A sandy blonde hair boy stood up and I heard Richard groan. I looked over at him to see him giving him the death glare. Gar had forest green eyes. He was tall and muscular, but seemed immature. I nodded politely at him and he gave me a smug grin.

"You know Rachel and I already." Bruce finished and I nodded my head and sighed.

"Now will you explain to me what's going on?" I asked. I looked around to see the others intrigued.

"Of course Ms. Anders." Bruce spoke politely before looking down at my locket. "Though I must warn you it may be a long story." He chuckled lightly before I nodded.

"Okay."

"Kori how much do you know about your culture Tameran?" Bruce asked politely.

I thought carefully. Though I grew up in the U.S., Tameran was where the rest of my family was from. My great grandmother moved here back in the 1920's when she was about fifteen. Before then, my family grew up on the small island.

I couldn't remember much besides the fact that the people of the island believed in urban legends, were close with family. They honored traditions, and were a bit of a warrior race at times. I then thought back to my dreams.

"Well, I don't know too much, but I have had dreams. On my ancestor's island the first vampire was created after making a deal with the God of the Underworld. He became a vampire to save his love, that's all I know." I admitted sheepishly.

"That's right." Bruce nodded and I saw him sigh as he continued. "When the first vampire was created, the other gods saw this. The vampire at first was a killer, he was bloodthirsty, and he couldn't control himself. He eventually killed his love." Bruce looked down and I gasped. The woman in my dreams was beautiful and the man loved her so much.

"The vampire returned to the God of the Underworld, begging for death. He couldn't stand to live away from his love for the rest of eternity. The god simply laughed telling the poor lost soul he would be like this forever.

"The vampire spent the rest of his time in the temple. He didn't know how many days, or weeks had past, he had ignored the burning desire in his throat for blood. He hoped he would die from starvation." Bruce paused. "Are you still with me Kori?"

I looked around at everyone else whose eyes were on me. I nodded a little before whispering quietly, "Please continue."

"The Kingdom of the Gods were all in an uproar when they found out what the God of the Underworld had done. They had a meeting that night. The God of Fate had seen in the future that vampire populations would continue to grow, and overtime there would be too many. Without knowing how to kill a vampire the Gods combined their powers to bless a baby girl, the ancestor of the vampire's love. They had decided it would be the second daughter of the line of the Anders girls, which happens to be you Kori.

"You had the gods blessing before you were even born. When blessing you, they decided it would be best if only a vampire knew the secret of how to kill another vampire. The human world would never know they were real except for the Anders family. When blessing you, the Goddess of Love had only agreed to participate if it was your love to know the secret."

"I'm confused." I whispered dumbly. I sat back in my chair as I took all of this in. I sighed as I felt all eyes on me. I bit my lip.

"Kori, before you were even born you were blessed. The gods before your time had decided you would be the chosen one whose blood would hold the secret of how to kill a vampire. Before now we have never been able to kill another or die." Richard tried to help explain and I gave him a bit of a smile before sighing.

"So how does my blood hold the secret?" I asked. I looked around to see blank faces staring at Bruce.

"Kori, we aren't really sure yet. Before your parents were killed by Xavier's leader's clan, Slade, they were doing research with vampires and your blood. They believe something in your blood will kill another vampire, but no one will ever know." Rachel interjected.

"What do you mean no one will ever know?" Were they not going to kill me?

"It's not in our morals to kill you Kori, let alone turn you into one of us. We won't let Slade get to you either. We are going to try our best without harming you to figure out what will kill another vampire." Bruce spoke and I nodded.

"Look, this is a lot to take in. I would like to be excused. We can hopefully continue this later, I'm still a little confused but I need rest." I told the table. I stood up carefully hobbling a little.

"Kori?" Bruce asked in a warning voice.

"What?" I asked. I looked at him tears running down my eyes, this was too much to handle.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Bruce asked me. I chuckled a little when I shook my head no.

"Richard, please take Kori here to her room. I would like you to keep an eye on her." After the words left Bruce's mouth Richard had already picked me up in one swift motion.

As we were about to leave the room I stopped Richard. "Wait!" Richard looked at me and I turned towards Bruce and the other vampires still at the table.

"Yes?" Bruce asked me. He looked more familiar to me now.

"Who are those people I keep seeing in my dreams? I know you know who they are." I gave him a look as I heard him sigh.

"The girl is one of your ancestors, her name was Koriand'r." He told me and I nodded my head.

"What about the man?" I asked him. I was praying he would give me an answer. Who was this mysterious vampire?

"I will explain later more about my personal life." The words didn't click until Richard and I left the room and walked down a long corridor to get to my room. "Bruce…he was the first vampire?" I asked Richard. He looked down his blue eyes calm.

"He was, and there isn't a day he doesn't regret becoming one."

I left the subject alone as we walked into a large room. The room was a beige color with red furnishings. To the right of the doorway a large fluffy bed was calling my name as Richard walked me over there gently setting me down. He covered me up, and I saw him stand there as I got comfortable.

"How do I know you won't try to kill me in my sleep?" I asked Richard. I gulped as I could imagine the beady eyes of the predator stalking their prey. Richard gave me a bit of a sad look.

"Kori, I would never hurt you. I would hurt anyone who tried hurt you." He spoke soothingly, as I closed my eyes, his hot breath of cinnamon on my face.

"You just met me." I looked up to see him hovering right above me, his face to gorgeous to look at. I felt my cheeks heat up at his intense gaze.

"You have no idea." He whispered and I could feel my eyes slightly dropping, letting sleep overcome my exhausted body. "I'll explain everything in time Kori."

I swear once my eyes were completely shut and I started going off into dream land I felt something on my forehead? A pair of cold smooth lips had touched my head and I felt chills go down my spine as I smiled slightly.

- - - - - - -

AUTHOR'S COMMENT

* Sorry I was going to update this chapter yesterday but it was too late and I didn't like the way the chapter turned out, so tonight I tweaked it a little and I like the way it came out. So I hope everyone understands the story so far? Like this chapter I am kind of worry if you are getting the whole past and present thing. If you're not its completely fine I will try to explain better to you if I know! I would like to thank all the great feedback, I'm glad people actually read this, I am always nervous after I post a chapter.

So how did you guys like the chapter? Did you see it coming that Bruce was the guy from her dreams? And in this story Kori's real name is Korina in this instead of her name in the Comic Books. More Richard and Kori later on hopefully! Also I want to know your opinions of how would you feel if I did a lemon? Would it ruin the story? I would make it classy and stick with the character's personalities, and it would be love making more than sex. I would warn you all of course in case you didn't want to read that! Thanks again for feedback next chapter coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Teen Titans characters, or the DC Comic Characters.

- - - - - - -

**SEVEN**

I woke with an exhausted yawn as I sat up in my bed. I rubbed my tired eyes and looked to my right to see my magician clown like alarm clock, but it wasn't there. It was then I remembered that I was no longer in my apartment, I was in a mansion; a mansion full of vampires, so I wasn't just dreaming.

I got up from the bed quietly and walked over to a window that red curtains covered. I gently peeled back the curtains slightly to see the beautiful night sky. The moon was high in the sky, and the twinkling stars surrounded it. I felt my lips tug into a small smile as I thought of the stars. I loved them so much.

I gently looked around trying to find a clock. A small light was already on and it illuminated the room enough for me to find a regular light switch. I flick it on and the room brightened. Well it didn't brighten too much even though the walls were beige, dark furniture covered the room. Red and violet accents complemented the light color.

I sighed as I gave up my search for a clock and headed over to the door. I was praying that no one would be up. Maybe I could escape…get out of here and back to my nice apartment. Maybe hit my head hard enough to get a concussion and possibly forget everything. Terra wouldn't be happy, and that's when I remembered Terra.

I don't know how long it had been since the night of my birthday. It might have only been a day or weeks, I couldn't tell you. She was probably worried sick about me, sending out search parties right and left. I could imagine her crying back into the arms of Roy. I couldn't believe the whole time I had forgotten about her. She must have been worried sick about me!

I turned off the light as I was at my door. I quietly opened the door hoping not to make a sound. I tip toed out carefully, which was hard considering the bulky cast on my right leg. I closed the door without a sound…at least that's what I thought.

"Are you really trying to sneak around in a house full of vampires?" I heard a chuckle asked. I looked behind me to see Richard leaned up against the wall, a smirk on his face. He really needed to stop with that smirk…it was to say the least…distracting.

"That depended if I got away with it or not." I spoke calmly surprisingly, considering that I was freaking out on the inside right now. Richard had this mysterious appearance to him, and he simply seemed like a nice guy…who also happened to be a vampire.

"So I guess you weren't trying to sneak around." He got up from against the wall and came over to me.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked him as he picked up with little effort. I groaned as he let out a little chuckle.

"You shouldn't be up without your crutches." He mentioned and I rolled my eyes.

"Then maybe you should bring me back to my room so I may get them." I said sweetly. He looked down and cocked up a black eye brow. He looked down at me with those blue eyes, bluer than the sky itself.

"It's way to fun to carry you around." He was nice about it and I huffed. He gladly took this as a signal to continue off to nowhere.

"What time is it?"

"It's around two in the morning." Richard seemed unaffected by my question as we walked down the hallway at a slow pace.

"Why are you up?" I asked him quickly.

"Vampires don't sleep." He replied nicely.

"Ever?" I pushed it and he smiled a little, his white teeth peeking out the slightest.

"Nope not ever," his movements were quiet as he walked down the red carpet. Our voices the only thing heard.

"Why not?" I realized at times I could be too curious, and ask stupid questions but Richard seemed patient as he waited for my ongoing questions.

"When we were all alive, our bodies needed sleep in order to function. When you're a vampire your body systems shut down, so there is no longer a need for sleep."

"That makes sense." I quietly murmured.

"I hope so…so where are you off to? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I wanted to find a clock." I told him nodding my head. He stopped at the end of the hallway waiting for further direction. "I wanted to call Terra too!" I quickly belted out. I let out a small blush at my sudden outburst.

"I don't think that's a good idea." His eyes darkened a little at my sad face.

"Why?" I whined slightly. It was weird…feeling this comfortable with a killer.

"We will talk to Bruce about it in the morning." I nodded my head and bit my lip. We started to walk again, and he opened up a large wooden door. It led out to a beautiful white screened porch setting. Comfortable chairs sat in front of the window, and the window that covered the whole wall allowed us to see the moon outside, the stars, and the garden.

"It's beautiful." I smiled at him as he sat me on a chair. He smiled back as I gazed in wonder of how beautiful such a thing could be. "Can we go outside?"

"Not tonight." He let his smile drop a little before picking it up all the way. "Next time though."

We sat in silence, Richard next to me. I could hear my breathing, while no sound came from him, pure silence from his end. As I looked out of the corner of my eye I saw Richard looking at me, and a blush appeared on my cheeks.

"Do I have something on my face?" I questioned him.

"No, you're just beautiful." His voice whispered as I looked up at him. It had only been about a few hours I had talked to Richard, or even know of his existence, but in those few hours I feel like all of my secrets could be let out, I trusted him that much.

"Can I ask you a question?" I whispered after some time. I saw him nod and take a deep breath. "How do you eat?" I bit my lip nervously waiting for an answer.

"What do you mean Kori?" He looked puzzled as I looked at his face.

"I mean like you drink blood right?" I muttered out. He nodded. "So do you kill the human…or what?" I was a little afraid of his answer, I wasn't going to lie. He looked unsure of how to answer the question. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me." I said quickly hoping not to have offended him.

"No, it's fine. You do deserve to know. It's just of how to put it." I nodded and he continued deep in thought. "You see one difference between Slade's coven and Bruce's is that Slade's members kill their victims, sucking them dry of blood. Bruce tries to be moral. We only drink until we are satisfied we then stop. It's hard I have to admit, and some of have killed people accidently but we do succeed."

"Wouldn't it be hard to stop?"

"It's extremely hard. It takes a lot of self control which is what a lot of us have. Though sometimes are self control snaps. All of us have had those moments. We just try hard to be moral. I don't want to go into detail, scare you too much." He gave me a small smirk and I returned one.

Then I asked a sudden question. "Is it hard not to drink with a human so close?" As the question escaped my lips I saw Richard tense. He looked deep in thought as he stared at me for a moment and gave him a worried glance. "You don't have to answer." I mumbled, apologetically.

"Kori, I would never hurt you. I won't deny that I don't thirst for your blood, because damn, I want it more than anything. I stay moral though, and concentrate on other things. It's taken me years of practice do not want to suck you dry." Richard spoke all words blurred, except for the last sentence.

"It's taken me years of practice do not want to suck you dry."

"What do you mean by that last statement?" I asked him.

"What statement?" Richard looked nervous and I think he regretted saying a word to me.

"It's taken you years of practice? I just met you only about a day ago." I closed my eyes.

"Kori, you said you felt someone watching you." Richard countered. I do remember calling him a stalker in the forest. Though I only believe he had been stalking me the last month or so…but years?

"The last month or so I did. What do you mean by years?" I asked him.

"Kori, why don't you go to sleep…we will talk about this in the morning." Richard stood up abruptly. I looked into his blue eyes that told me to leave the subject alone, but I was going to do no such thing.

"Have you been watching me?" I stood up as well, though I wasn't as graceful.

"Kori…" His voice had a sort of warning tone to it.

"Richard tell me, how long have you known about this? How long have you been watching me?"

"It doesn't matter. I was only watching out for your safety." Richard's eyes darkened.

"If it doesn't matter then why won't you tell me?" My voice started to rise with all my repressed anger.

"Since your parents died." He looked down and I felt tears come to my eyes as everything started to click. Bruce had mentioned it possibly but I paid no mind at the time obviously.

"My parents died because of you?" I yelled. I hadn't meant to yell but I was upset…it wasn't much of an excuse I could assure anyone that, but my emotions controlled me.

"Your parents died because of Slade and his clan! I was made to watch you all those years hoping our future wouldn't be in danger, for you were valuable.

"So all I am is a prop to you so you guys can kill Slade and win this everlasting war?" My voice hadn't cracked yet, but after his comment it did. I breathed calming down slightly. The tears fell down my face so slowly. Richard looked at me and sighed.

"Kori, that came out completely wrong." Richard said starting to pace around. He kept rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

"It might have come out wrong, but the truth was in there." I said audible. I started to limp away as I felt him try to pick me up. I looked at him. "Don't bother. I'm glad we established what I was needed for this early, saved me the trouble of finding out later."

He put his arms down and he followed me as I limped to my room. I stopped every now and then as I put pressure on my bad leg. With every sigh I saw his frown. I didn't care though, not one bit.

The tears had stopped flowing as I got to my door. His voice was so soft and gentle as I heard it. I wanted to look at him as he said the words, but I had a feeling once they escaped his lips I would indeed forgive him.

"Kori, I am so sorry. I'm only watching you, protecting you. I don't want anything to happen to you. Where are you going?" He asked as I walked towards a drawer and started pulling out clothes. They were spares from Karen or Rachel I was guessing.

"Home," I muttered defeated.

"You're not going home." Richard quickly stated. I rolled my eyes at him as I walked to the bathroom, he followed me.

"I am taking a bath. You've seen enough of me over the years, so why don't you leave and just give me time alone." The words stung a little as he winced before walking out of the room completely defeated.

I didn't care what time it was as I turned on the water for the tub. I stopped before it was too full. The water was warm as I traced my fingers on the ripples. I stood up and took off borrowed sweatpants and tee shirt, compliments of Karen.

It was nice to be free of clothes. As every article was removed I looked at myself in the mirror. I was the same on the outside. On the inside however, I was a completely different person.

My clothes were moved away from the tub, and a purple towel was grabbed and put close to the bath as I put a foot in. A satisfied smile came to my teary eyed face as relaxation took over as I closed my eyes against the back.

I had now stopped crying, and stopping thinking all together. I didn't want to think, I didn't want to talk, and I certainly didn't want to cry. I was exhausted after days of drama. I slipped deeper into the tub as I tried to relax more.

Eventually I felt my body go underwater, and I finally felt stress free. I felt myself float down there, my eyes closed in happiness. That's when I began to get tired. The bath was so warm, and I was so comfortable. Sleep felt nice as my throat burned for air. Indeed, sleep felt very nice.

- - - - - - -

AUTHOR'S COMMENT

* Ok, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I have to admit until Christmas I might have a little trouble updating, but not to worry! Your chapters will still come daily. So This chapter I hoped didn't feel rushed. I hope I didn't disappoint with lack of enthusiasm in this chapter? I don't know ha. But thanks for reviews, I didn't think I would get one, and now I have 16…so exciting!

To clear up Lemon thing, I am not sure if I am going to actually do one. Let me assure you if I was to do one I would put a warning, and it would be pure love not just sex. I wouldn't go too far into it because I don't think that would be necessary…who knows though I might not even do one! So yeah, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Sorry for my author ramblings, it's fun to ramble…like now!


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Teen Titans characters, or the DC Comic Characters.

- - - - - - -

**SEVEN**

The water was warm, and being under the water was simply relaxing. I wasn't trying to drown myself, far from it. I just wanted clear my head a little, and I found this the best way. My lungs ached for air, and I came up panting hard.

I felt overwhelmed as I came up for that quick gasp of air. It was nice to go back under, into the silence of the water. Call me abnormal, but this was one of the most relaxing things for me to do.

"Kori…are you alright?" I barley heard the muffled voice as I rose my head out of the water and panted again.

"Just a second," I muttered. I knew they heard me because of their super hearing abilities. I stepped out of the water, and cold air hit me. I grabbed my purple towel wrapping it tight around my fragile body. I almost slipped as I rushed to the door, my cast wasn't good wet, and I remembered then I had forgotten to put a bag on it.

"Kori are you alright?" The door opened to reveal Rachel. She looked down at my cast, and I could see her frustration knowing she might have to wrap it again, for they weren't good to get wet.

"I'm fine…why?" I was quick in my answer. I wanted to be alone right now. I needed to gather my thoughts, come up with a plan, and escape my so called destiny.

She bit her lip lightly unsure of what to say to me. She took a deep breath before blurting everything out. "Richard heard your heart slow rapidly, and he couldn't really hear your breathing. He told me right now you aren't on the best terms, and wanted me to check on you."

It felt nice to get the truth from Rachel. As much as I wanted to comment about how sweet his concern was, I didn't. I didn't say anything in fact, but just gave her a simple nod. She got the hint and disappeared in a blink of an eye. I was left alone with my thoughts again.

I hobbled to the tub where I sat at the age carefully taking a deep breath. I was probably overreacting to everything. Then again, maybe I wasn't. I had a best friend worried about me, found out why my parents died, and what I'm supposed to possibly do in my life. Along with all that I was in a houseful of vampires who had yet to trust me like I had yet to trust them. So maybe I wasn't overreacting in that situation, but the situation with Richard I probably was.

I got up carefully from the bath and walked over to the mirror gently lifting my hand and rubbing a circle where my face would be, clearing the fog on the large frame. I saw the reflection of a tan girl, her red hair dripping from her recent bath, and a towel wrapped around her petite waist. Green eyes shined back in front of me.

I hung the towel as I grabbed the clothes on the counter and started putting them on. In one of the dressers, I was guessing Karen gave me a spare nightgown. It was a purple silky fabric that fell to a little above my knees. It had spaghetti straps, and fit me well.

I walked clumsily to my bed where I opened the covers and slid in silently. The bed was warm, and I found comfort in the sheets. My face was emotionless as I closed my eyes and drifted off, into a world far away from where I was now.

- - - - - - -

_ "Kori, do you really think you can hide?" Darkness surrounded me as I ran as quickly as I can on my one foot, and casted foot. His laugh was heard as I tried to run faster, but to no avail._

_ "Just leave me alone!" I screamed out to him. I stopped running and looked around to see nothing in sight. I began panting as I tried to catch my breath._

_ "Tired yet?" I heard his voice in my ear. I looked behind me to see no one there. The breathing came quicker. "Do you really think you can hide at Bruce's little mansion. Please baby, tell me your smarter than that." His voice was now in my other ear and yet again I found no one there as I looked behind me._

_ "Come out!" I yelled more courageously then I thought I would be able to. I heard his laugh._

_ "Gladly dear," it was then the room illuminated as I saw his face pop up. Fangs came shooting for me as I felt myself frozen unable to protect myself. _

- - - - - - -

"Kori…wake up!" I was jolted awake and screamed. I looked into Richard's blue eyes. They were so beautiful. "Are you okay?" His voice was gentle, and at that moment staring into his eyes with soft words escaping his lips, I forgot all about what he had said earlier.

"I'm scared." I admitted. I saw him nod as he sat on the bed next to me. I scooted closer to him as I place my hand on his leg giving him a tight squeeze.

"What happens if I don't let you guys use my blood?" I questioned softly. Richard seemed a little alarmed that I had asked him this question after I had just screamed bloody murder after a horrible dream.

"Are you sure this is the best time to be discussing this? You just had a nightmare…" His voice trailed off, silky and smooth. I nodded my head. "Nothing happens."

"What if I let you guys…try to figure out?" I gulped as I could think about them biting me and slowly killing me.

"We wouldn't kill you Kori. Bruce would get one of the needles they use at hospitals and take some of your blood. Bruce and Rachel, and the others would experiment with it."

"Wouldn't that be dangerous?" I asked. I thought about the consequences. Since they didn't know exactly how the blood could kill people. One of them could be mistakenly be killed in the process, or one of them could be injured.

"Yes, but it's good for all of us believe it or not. I don't think anyone would mind dying…they would be at peace."

"What you said before…" I tried to think of how to word what had happened earlier.

"I'm sorry about that Kori. I had no right to tell you that. We want to protect you Kori, especially Bruce and I. There isn't a day that goes be that he hasn't thought of his love. You remind her of him, and he wants to do everything in his power to make up for his wrong doings. That's why he wants to kill Slade…it's his fault.

"How is it Slade's fault?" The curious side of me was coming out and Richard gave me a small smirk.

"Bruce and I will explain everything later on today. For now get rest, you keep getting up."

"I can't sleep…the dark scares me." I whispered. Richard turned off the small lamp that I was guessing he turned on earlier as he came to check on me. I hadn't even noticed it.

"The dark used to scare me too." His voice sounded farther away as I felt my eyes dropping slightly.

"Don't let him get me." I muttered sleepily. I could imagine a smirk on Richard's face. His pink lips turning up as he slowly got up from my bed and walked over to the dark.

"I promise I won't."

- - - - - - -

Waking up was annoying. As I sat up I heard my stomach growl, and I groaned tiredly. I was so hungry. I sat in bed for a few minutes not wanting to get up and greet the cold. I blinked a few times trying to erase my tiredness. A yawn escaped my pink lips as I slowly got out of bed, and grabbed my crutches by my bedside. I used them to bring me to the window.

For being daytime, it was dark outside. Violet, and navy clouds hovered over the mansion and the surrounding forest. The color was beautiful and gave hints about the approaching rain. I heard a rumble in the distance and sighed. It wouldn't be a nice day today.

Walking away from the window, I walked towards the door. The handle was cold as I opened the door, and was greeted by the cold hallway. I groaned as I was careful with the crutches. Chills appeared on my body as the further down the hallway I got, the colder it was. I was freezing in that small nightgown.

"Up so soon?" In a moments time I was swept up into Richard's arms, a smirk greeting his warm face. I nodded, yawning, before feeling cold again. I shook in his arms. What temperature was it in here?

"It's cold," were the only two words that escaped my lips. He let a hearty chuckle as he grinned down at me. I gave him a dirty look which made him laugh more. His laugh entranced me as his sound echoed again, one last time in my ear.

"If you hadn't noticed…I'm cold." His smile disappeared as he seemed to drift off a little. I stopped smiling in response. He gave me a reassuring grin though and I gave a fake smile. He rolled his eyes.

"So where are we going?" I asked him.

"To get you food of course," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You have human food?" I raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"No, but we bought some for you."

"Thanks," I gave a genuine smile for I knew I was cared for.

Richard set me down at the breakfast nook by the counter. I watched as he piled out eggs, bread, and sausage onto to the table. He looked at the food for a minute before looking up at me. I was a bit confused.

"Do you not know how to make food?" I asked him smiling. Maybe this vampire couldn't do something after all.

"No, just wondering if I could read your mind." He chuckled and I widened my eyes in response.

"Like Edward in Twilight?" I laughed and he grunted.

"Don't tell me you like that book." He was serious and I laughed.

"Nope, not at all." I laughed and nodded my head.

"Good, because that book is so wrong about us vampires." He opened the bread and began to cook my breakfast.

"Where are the others?" I asked looking around. I hadn't heard a peep.

"Feeding…" He looked at my questionably and I had a blank face. "You okay?" He looked worried as he stared at me.

"Still getting used to the whole you drink blood thing." I let out a fake amused chuckle and he frowned. "No, it's fine." I said and he just nodded.

"Don't you need to…?" I trailed off and he looked at me.

"No, I went last night." He said quickly, and we ended that conversation as quick as it had begun.

"So what are we doing after breakfast?" I asked him. He was now at the stove cooking eggs.

"We are talking to Bruce again, and this time…everything will be explained.

- - - - - - -

AUTHOR'S COMMENT

* Sorry it took so long to update! Track makes me so exhausted I come home and the just sleep. So this might be filled with a lot of mistakes, and I do apologize for that in advance! I was in a rush to post this because I felt bad about not posting anything. I will fix mistakes soon though.

So I have a new story on here. Don't worry I will continue to write this one! The new story is called "Night's Hero" This is the summary:

Kori Anders, news reporter, has seen a lot in her time. With the recent killing of civilians, Kori is putting away her papers, and testing out her investigation skills. Not only worrying about becoming the next target, she is worrying about her old flame Richard Grayson who seems to be appearing a lot more often, especially when she is with billionaire and rival to Bruce Wayne, Slade Wilson. Who is killing the people and will Kori be next? Oh, and who is Nightwing?

I will be updating this every other day, so I never get bored of writing the same thing. And I have a question that would be nice to be answered ha. So I am still new to Fan Fiction, and I am a little confused to how it works. When you go to add chapters, under publish, under Document Manager, when you already have the documents up under where it says "Life" what are those numbers? It would be great for you guys to help me out! Thanks for reviews in the future I hope for my chapters to be a lot better with your advice!


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Teen Titans characters, or the DC Comic Characters.

- - - - - - -

**NINE**

We walked into a large office. The oak wooden doors knew all the secrets that lie in Bruce's dark office. The carpet was a soft plush red, and bookshelves made up the walls. In the back of the room was Bruce's oak desk. Two seats were in front of it, and a large bay window behind it. Bruce stood up as we walked to the front.

"Hello Kori. I hope you had a good night's sleep." Bruce gave a warm smile. I nodded looking at Richard. I felt a blush appear on my cheeks and he gave me his charming smile.

"I did thank you for allowing me a safe place to stay." I nodded my head at him and he nodded his head.

"Please, take a seat. We have a lot to discuss." Bruce led us to the front, where Richard and I took our seats. Bruce was around the desk in a moment and took a seat.

"So about the other day Kori, did you understand everything?" Bruce asked me.

"Well, I think I have it covered." I bit my lip lightly and look to Richard who nodded his head. I felt more comfortable around him, feeling I had known him my whole life. In a way it was true because he had known me practically my whole life. "Well, you made a deal with God of the Underworld to save your love. I'm Koriand´r's ancestor. My blood was blessed by the Gods in order to discover a way to kill vampires. You don't want to kill me, simply draw blood with a needle to test me and try to figure out how to kill Slade."

Bruce raised an eye brow at me. "Ah, so you learned of Slade more and what we want to do?" Bruce raised an eye brow a proud smile on his face as he stared at his adopted son. It was obvious to tell that Bruce was proud.

"Richard helped me on some things." I said sheepishly.

"I see," the look that Bruce gave Richard was noticed by me and I smiled.

"What about Terra?" The thought came to mind randomly as I looked at Bruce in worry. Was Terra even alive? Was she worried about me? Where did she think I was?

"Terra is aware that you are not coming back. She and the rest of the public believes that you were captured and killed."

The words hit me hard as I felt tears roll down my cheek. My whole entire life was gone. I could never go back to live with Terra, or to see Koma again. Galfore would be heartbroken about me. I felt myself take deep breaths, and soothing hand was placed on my back. I looked back to see Richard. He had a worried expression on his face. I hated to see him upset about things that were out of his control.

"They won't hurt her right?" I looked at both of them in panic. Imagine if Terra was hurt because of me? What would I do? I couldn't bear to live with myself if I knew of a single person got hurt because of me, it would be too hard.

"Kori, everyone you love is safe." Richard rubbed my back and I nodded my head.

"Now that you know the basics, I want you to know more about our kind, since you are going to have to deal with us for awhile." Bruce gave a smile at me and I felt a sense of protection with these two. "Richard, take Kori out to the garden. Explain to her everything she wants to know, and dress her warm. It's been awhile since Rachel had to deal with a human who had the cold." Bruce let a small laugh escape his lips. I was surprised at his joyfulness. He seemed like such a grump, apparently I was wrong.

- - - - - - -

The garden was beautiful even in the fall air; the garden was alive and blooming. I was dressed warmly in an old coat of Rachel's. I wore a pair of jeans from Karen, and an old tee shirt that smelled of Richard. I would have to ask the others if we could go shopping in the future.

Richard held me as we walked through the garden. He carried me everywhere and though at time it could be annoying, I loved being in his arms. His body was cold, and even though his heart was dead, you could tell it was warm.

A smile graced his lips as I snuggled into his arms more. He walked slowly allowing me to see all of the different types of exotic flowers. The colors of the rainbow clouded my vision looking at all of the small little plants.

"So, you said you were different from the Twilight vampires…how?" I asked a smile on my lips.

Richard looked at me and then up for a moment, thinking of a good answer. "For one, we don't sparkle." He laughed as I looked at his skin. He was pale and normal looking…well normal for a vampire. "I think that's kind of a pansy thing to do…sparkle." He laughed and I joined in with him, his laugh was musical.

"What else?"

"No one has special abilities. Though we all do have more of the ability to draw people in with our eyes and words, we can't read minds or see the future. The sun doesn't burn us, simply just hurts our powers."

"What do you mean?" I questioned him. He gave a patient smile as I interrupted him and I mouthed him a sorry. He grinned down at me.

"We are dark, evil. Even though we do try to do well in the world, the evil runs through our veins. The sun is a sign of light, of good. It weakens us in a way. We are still able to do everything, just not as well. For example, say I could run a mile in about ten seconds. If I do it in broad daylight it would take me twenty seconds instead of the normal ten. Make sense?"

"Yup," I nodded my head. "Are werewolves real?" As the question escaped my lips he chuckled at me and I felt embarrassed. My cheeks heated up as I avoided his gaze.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. I wasn't laughing at you just that she wrote that. Werewolves aren't real. Neither are fairies, witches, or anything else." Richard had an apologetic look on his face and I gave him a small smile.

"Oh, and the diet of drinking just animals is disgusting. I've tried it, and it's hard to do. Your system doesn't react well at all to it. I never knew vampires could throw up, but apparently you can." Richard let out a laugh.

It was nice getting to know more about Richard. There were so many questions to ask, but certain ones stood out more than others. I wanted to know more about Richard's personal life rather than vampires in general.

"Can vampires get a human pregnant?" I watched his reaction. His blue eyes looked a little shocked I had asked that and I felt myself giggle as he stumbled on his words.

"No, they can't. I mean let's say that all of our systems are dead, except for the reproduction system, for boys that is. Women vampire can't get pregnant. Men vampires can still get hard and ejaculate, except the sperm is dead."

"So I see." I laughed at his awkward expression and then we both laughed together. We were now in the middle of the garden where a beautiful fountain laid in the middle. Benches sat upon gravel and flowers. It was beautiful.

"This is beautiful." I smiled as we took a seat on a bench. Richard sat next to me closely.

"Yes you are." His whisper was gentle and he looked down embarrassed when he realized I heard.

"What was it like?" I asked him randomly. I looked up at the sky, the clouds were moving by slowly, gracefully.

"What was what like?" I felt his gaze on me and I looked back at his penetrating eyes.

"To watch me for fourteen years and not be able to say anything to me, let alone drink my blood." I watched as he thought carefully on his answer.

"At first I was angry. I didn't want to babysit you when I could be out with the others, having a good fight and so on. The first few nights I would find myself leaving early to do something else, but Bruce made me stick it out, watching you.

"I loved to watch you sleep. No matter what age you seemed to be you would always mutter incoherent things and most of the time look peaceful. I hated it every time you had a bad dream. You could tell because you would toss and turn and your forehead would crinkle up like this." He scrunched his face together and I laughed at him. He smiled at my smile.

"You seemed to grow up so fast. You were four, then six, then ten, then fourteen, then now…eighteen. You grew more beautiful over the years, if that was possible." He let out a small laugh and I blushed at the compliment.

"It was hard not to say anything to you as time went on. After a bad date I wanted to hold you. After a good date, I wanted to find the guy and kill him or even touching you. I had all these emotions I never felt, and they only came out when I was with you."

"What about now…how do you feel?" I scooted closer to him, and slowly I leaned my head on his shoulder. I could feel chills throughout my body as his cold skin made contact with mine.

"I'm happy now…the happiest I have been in a long time." Richard's words were quiet.

"How are you happier?" I asked him. He was thoughtful for a long time. I thought he had almost forgotten about the question until he took a small breath after what seemed like ten minutes.

"Kori my whole entire life I have been surrounded by death. Even before I was a vampire, death was a big role in my life. I was alive though, and I hadn't felt alive since I had become a vampire. When I watched you though, I felt more alive than I ever was. Your smile, made me want to smile. Your tears, made me want to cry. Your anger…well that just made me want to beat the shit out of whoever made you angry.

"Life was just something I couldn't care less about. I had nothing to live for the rest of eternity for until you came along. After everything you had been through you had still been able to love, to laugh, to live. You don't know how inspiring you were for me."

I looked up at Richard to see his eyes sparkling. I escaped his grasp as I sat up, and climbed on top of his lap, straddling his legs. He looked a little taken aback as I brought my hands to his face, memorizing his face.

It was then I closed my eyes, leaning in my forehead against his. I opened my eyes to see Richard with his eyes closed tight. His hands were fists at his side. I leaned in close, my hot breath against his face. I felt myself release a slight whimper as he opened his eyes and leaned in close to me; his breath, minty cool on my face.

"Richard, get Kori out of here!" the fierce battle cry of Victor was released as I pulled away from Richard quickly. I looked around quickly to not see anything, but apparently Richard did.

"Fuck," the words were whispered as he pulled me into his arms quickly. "I need you to hold on tight!"

"You really think you are going to escape with her Grayson?"

- - - - - - -

AUTHOR'S COMMENT

* Ok…sorry for lack of updates! I feel so horrible! I haven't been feeling well, and school is keeping me busy. I hate excuses, and here I am saying them ha. I'm trying my best and I want you all to know I would never give up on my story without notifying you first, and having a good reason to! So sorry if you guys think I dissed Twilight, I really didn't. It's the characters points of view. Do you think the chapter was too fluffy? Feedback? I try to listen to it as best as I can!

So about the plot of the story, sorry it seems drab and getting a little slow. A lot is going to happen in the upcoming chapters, so I'm trying to pace myself. Along with this story I am currently working on another one, Night's Hero. You should check that out! Thanks for the great feedback; I am so happy you guys are enjoying the story. Another chapter soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Teen Titans characters, or the DC Comic Characters.

- - - - - - -

**TEN**

Grabbing on to Richard with all the strength I had he began to run. We flew through the garden, and petals from the flowers drifted to the floor. I held on tighter to him as I heard another yell. I looked back to see Xavier coming and I began to panic.

"Grayson don't act like you don't have her. Let's just make this easy…hand her over." His growl came closer as Xavier flow through the air, lunging at us.

Richard was hit and I was knocked out of his arms. We were out of the garden by now, and the mansion was nowhere in sight. The sun was beginning to set as I looked around at the tall trees. I stood up carefully, limping on my casted leg.

"Richard?" I whispered out loud. I looked around again to see nothing, to not hear a responding voice.

I began to limp from the direction I went flying. The dirt was hard to maneuver around for the tree branches and sticks were all over the ground. Birds flapped in the trees above me, startling me. I began to develop a pattern of walking sort of quickly. The cast annoyed me as I so desperately wanted to take it off and run.

"You're not going to get very far." A voice said. I turned around smiling hoping to see Richard, but another person was there. The older gentleman was leaned up against a tree. His face was hidden in the shadows. As he looked up I saw his left eye was covered with an eye patch.

"Who are you?" I sneered at him. A small smile came to his face. He was now walking towards me and I found myself backed up against a large oak tree. He was a tall man, with broad shoulders. He wore black pants, and a burned orange colored shirt. He had white hair, with grey highlights.

"Isn't the better question, what am I?" He smiled and I noticed his fangs. I gulped as he approached closer.

"I know what you are." I hissed at him. Another smirk came to his face; he was now in front of me. I looked down to only feel him violently lift up my head to face him with his thumb.

"Child, please do not think you threaten me." I found myself angry at this man I didn't know. Then I remembered how Richard spoke of a man named Slade.

"Slade…" I looked up at his one good eye. His eye was golden and twinkled at the sound of his name.

"Glade we don't need introductions Ms. Anders. It's such a pleasure to finally meet you. Though I wished to have met you on your birthday, then I wouldn't have cared so much about Bruce and Richard. Come to think of it though, I'm happy you have gotten a chance to get to know them. Makes it all the more fun when I kill them in front of you."

It sounded impossible to me, killing a vampire. His smile told a different smile though. He had a secret weapon in the palm of his hands now…me. He could have easily killed me by now, or even turned me. There could have been a number of possibilities of things he could have done to me, and all he was doing was talking.

Mentioning Richard and Bruce, I wondered where they all were. Were they okay? Did they get hurt? So many possibilities went through my head and I found tears coming to my eyes. If he touched one hair on their head… that was just it. I couldn't do a thing to defend the others nor myself in front of this powerful vampire.

"You won't hurt them!" It wasn't a threat, just a statement.

"You are in no position to be trying to make threats against me Ms. Anders, if that is even a threat." I found myself held up against a tree by my neck. His hands were pale and translucent as I looked down. I felt myself struggling for breath after a bout thirty seconds in the air. My eyes blinked wildly as I was thrown down to the ground. His laugh could be heard.

"I don't love you, or any of your other little coven!" I looked up panting. I was on my hand and knees in front of the creature of the night. I remembered the blessing…I had to love the vampire.

"Ah but there you are wrong Ms. Anders. You loved Xavier did you not? I believe that counts. And don't tell me you haven't thought of him once. He still wants you, oh in more than one way too Ms. Anders. He tells me you smell amazing and I have to agree. Berries…oh how luscious." A strand of my hair was lifted to his face and he inhaled it.

"What do you want?" I cried out to him. If he was going to kidnap me wouldn't he have done it already?

"Well now that you reminded me…I want for you to hold still."

I closed my eyes waiting for his teeth to come out and stab my neck. Instead I heard a malicious laugh and as I opened my eyes he had a needle in hand. The needle was long and I felt myself becoming a little out of it. All my life I had a fear of needles. I often passed out. I held my head in my hands trying to not concentrate on the needle.

"Afraid of needles are we Ms. Anders? It will only hurt for a second." He whispered. He viscously grabbed my arm and stuck the needle in. I whimpered for a second as I could practically feel him drawing blood, and my world began to fade to black. I stayed awake though as the light began to shine again. The needle was now gone and out of sight.

My body was weak as I was carried quickly someplace. The body was cold and hard and not what I was used to. I looked up to see Slade running quickly with me, before I could say a word though I was thrown out of his grasp and onto a road?

I was relieved to see the road. I was so relived I kissed the dirty black pavement. I stood up slowly, by whole entire body sore from being thrown around like a rag doll. I crawled to the side of the road and stood up with a shaky body. I heard a car coming and began to wave my hands. To my surprise the car slowed down.

I saw a man get out of the car. He left the door open as he ran over to me. A worried expression graced his face as he looked at my bruised body. I saw him think for a moment before pulling me up by my hand.

"Are you okay miss?" His tone was thoughtful as he began to help me to his car.

"You need to get out of here." I told him. He ignored me as he helped me into his car. He sat himself down in the driver's seat as began to take off down the road.

"I'm Steve." Steve flashed a smile towards me and I nodded.

"Kori…" I said. I looked around me to see nothing. I was thankful for that. "Can I borrow your phone?" I asked him. I watched as he reached into his pocket. I could hear light rock music in the background coming from his radio.

"May I ask why you are so beat up?" He handed the phone to me and I began to dial a number. I ignored his questioning.

"You look an awful like that girl who went missing." The guys said. He took his eyes off the road as he stared at me, picturing me to be the girl.

"I think you should really keep your eyes on the road…" I told him. I forgot about the phone as I screamed. Xavier stood in the middle of the road and the car hit him. The airbags came out and knocked me in the face. I felt myself drifting between a world of consciousness and a world of unconsciousness.

"Well this will make for a nice treat." The car door was ripped off. The cold air was let in and I watched as Xavier pulled the unconscious Steve to his mouth. Steve's body jerked as Xavier's shining white teeth dug into his neck. I could see the color drain from his face as Xavier slowly killed Steve.

He was greedy in his drinking, waiting at least five minutes until throwing the body to the ground. I was speechless, frozen as I waited in fear. He looked at me, bloodlust in his eyes. His needs weren't filled, not yet. His steps came closer to me, his bloody smile turning into a look of a predator about to kill his prey.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Xavier!" I saw Xavier get taken down by Vic, and felt my side door ripped off. I would've screamed if it hadn't been for seeing Richard's face.

The world seemed to stop for a moment as I locked eyes with him. Both of us were thankful that each other was alive. He nodded his head as he took me into his arms as we went off, soaring through the skies running.

- - - - - - -

His eyes never left mine as he brought me to my room. Setting me down in bed he tucked me in. Neither of us cared the time of bed. He knew I was tired. He was right too, I felt exhausted. He tucked me in.

"Did you get hurt?" He sat next to my bed in a red chair. He smiled at me. His hands coming up and stroking back my hair.

"Impossible. I'm practically invincible." He chuckled. I smiled.

"That's superman," I reminded him and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Did you get hurt? After Xavier knocked you out of my hands he kept fighting. I couldn't get away, and when I did I couldn't find you. Did they touch you…did anything happen?" He could have gone on with more questions but I didn't allow it. I placed my fingers on his lips and he silenced.

"I am fine Richard, just a bit bruised up, nothing to worry about too much. Though I must inform you…I met Slade." As the words came out of my mouth I watched Richard's reaction. His blue eyes darkened slightly.

"Did he touch you?" The words seemed to be painful to get out of his mouth. His hands balled into fists. I touched them slowly, careful not to surprise the vampire.

"He met me in the forest. I believe I am recovering fine." I reached up to my neck and felt the still sore spot. I whimpered slightly. I feared the area may be bruised.

Richard looked to where I touched and I saw his eyes become even darker. "How dare that bastard even touch you." His teeth grinded together and I began to fear him slightly. There was so much I didn't know about Richard and his kind. I could easily be killed be a simple accident if Richard was too upset.

"He took some blood too." This upset him even more and I could see Richard's teeth grow longer.

"Please stop," the pleading in my voice was noticeable as Richard looked at me. He muttered an apology realizing he scared me. I nodded my head at him. "It's fine, I just don't want to see you like that…" I sighed.

"Like a monster?" His eyes met mine and we seemed to have a misunderstanding.

I reached up for his cheek. His skin was soft. I gently cupped his cheek and forced his eyes to look at me. "I see no monster. I only see a man who the world interprets as a killer. I only see the blue eyes of the boy, who saved me, the gorgeous dark angel that made me understand the night."

Richard uncupped my hand and I felt rejected before I saw him stand up. He swiftly hopped into bed with me. He held on to me then. Silence took over as he stoked my hair quietly. My breathing was light as I turned into him.

"Will you stay? I don't think I would be able to sleep alone tonight." I saw him nod a grin on his face.

"Whatever you wish," his fingers were soft as my cheek was gently rubbed.

"Richard?"

"Yes Kori?"

"I never did get that kiss." I mentioned. I remembered how earlier that day we had some…interruptions. His chuckle was heard as he tilted my chin forward slightly.

"Well I think I can help you out there."

My eyes flickered closed as I felt him coming closer. Our lips touched softly. His were like velvet on mine as we deepened the kiss slightly. His hand cupped my cheek as I found his hair, my fingers touching the soft locks. We pulled apart for a second giving me air as we leaned back in, cold lips met hot breath and I found myself at peace in Richard's arms.

- - - - - - -

AUTHOR'S COMMENT

*I AM VERY SORRY FOR LACK OF UPDATES! I feel so horrible, you have no idea. I feel as if this chapter wasn't worth the wait but I did it in the little time I had! I felt it moved a little fast in the beginning so I tried to slow it down in the end. I'm not the best with action scenes! So they finally kissed! Finally right! Ah, I love Rich/Kori

So I want to thank all of my lovely readers who always give me great feedback! You have no idea how much it makes my day! The other day was horrible for me and I came home to read the comments and I couldn't stop smiling. I don't think you guys understand how happy it makes me to be able to write, it's my way of venting! You guys are seriously amazing.

I don't know what you guys celebrate but I celebrate Christmas so… MERRY CHISTMAS! I would like to wish everyone a very Merry, Safe, and healthy Christmas… or Kwanzaa, or Winter Solstice, or Chrismahanakwanzakasolstice. I will probably update as much as I can. To be honest I'm not a big Holiday person…at least with my family. I prefer the solitude of my room with my music. A real scrooge right? Ha no I love Christmas though…give me the gift of reviewing!


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Teen Titans characters, or the DC Comic Characters.

- - - - - - -

**ELEVEN**

True to his words, when I woke up Richard was at my side. He watched me intently as I slept, and I felt a small blush come to my cheeks. Blinking my eyes a bit Richard was woken out of his trance and looked at me. His serious face came to a smile as he whispered the words, "Good morning love."

As the words came out of his mouth I felt a bit of confidence. I reached up placing my lips on his and gave his a chaste kiss. Pulling away the smile on my face was bigger than ever before as I cuddled closer into his cold arms. He was no longer that cold to me. I could feel myself becoming hot in his arms.

"We have to take blood today." I groaned out of nowhere. He smirked at me and gave a light eye roll.

"Way to make the quiet morning loud." He murmured in my hair. I looked up lazily at his blue eyes and they twinkled.

"Well you know…I like my job then."

Getting out of bed I was in large sweatpants and a tee shirt. The clothes were old clothes of Victor. I had to remind myself to talk to Bruce about letting me shop online, or even out in public, I couldn't keep wearing old clothes from the people around me.

I walked over to the door where I stood waiting for Richard. He rose an eye brow at me and I gave a slight eye roll. In a second's time he was right next to me and breathing in my ear. His hot breath shot tingles down my spine.

"Are you hungry, because I know I am…" I looked up into the crystal blue eyes again to see they were darker. I bit my lip while looking at him.

"When was the last time you fed?" I felt a little disgusted saying the words but this was part of my life now. He shook his head a few times and his eyes went back to his normal blue hue.

"I apologize, Kori. I haven't gone since early yesterday and let me saying being with you last night was tempting." A slight bloodlust grin came to his face and I slapped his chest. It may have not hurt him but It hurt me. I shook my hands a little.

"That hurt," He shrugged his shoulders.

We opened my door and walked down the hall way. We found ourselves walking into the main room where the rest of the vampires were. It almost felt strange to me to see them, for I hadn't been around them in days.

"Well finally we see the human. Richard's got you under a tight lock ay?" I remembered the boy known as Allen said. He sat on the couch with the girl Argent in his lap. She played with his long black locks as he looked at me.

I looked up to see Richard gritting together his teeth. I blushed a little while pulling away from his grasp. I hadn't even noticed he had, had his arm around my lower back until then. I walked a bit away from him and over to the kitchen area. The living room and kitchen both opened into each other. I took a seat at the bar stool next to Rachel. A book was in her hands, her fingers marking the closed pages.

"Who's the most recently hunted?" Richard asked. Everyone looked around and then back at Rachel who gave Richard a glare.

"Why do you ask?" She cocked an eye brow towards Richard.

"I have to go out to hunt, and as much as I do trust all of you I want Kori to hang around with the people who have most recently hunted. I know she can be a bit of a tempt." The small eye contact Richard gave went unnoticed by everyone else. His eyes were ridden with bloodlust and yet, pure lust. I looked away quickly before I could blush. I always seemed to do that when I was around him.

"Well then that leaves us out…" I heard Argent's chuckle as her and Allen stood up and walked over to Richard. "We are rather hungry though." They stood next to Richard.

"Did someone say hunting?" The laugh of Wally echoed in the room as I finally saw him stop in front of Richard a big smile on his face. I loved his happy personality. It gave me a sense of joy.

"Rachel if you see Bruce tell him I need to talk to him later. In the meantime, Wally, Argent, Allen, and I will be going hunting. Keep her safe." Richard gave me a small wink and the butterflies in my stomach went soaring.

I saw Rachel nod, and the four vampires disappeared from sight. I looked around to see Gar, Vic, Karen, and Rachel look at me. Gar and Vic sat on the couch, a video game controller in hand. Karen was across the room painting her nails. Rachel was next to me.

"Hello," I nervously rubbed the back of my neck and I saw Karen smirk.

"Don't worry Kori. We're not as bad as we seem." Karen said. She looked down, a yellow nail polish bottle in hand. She did nice strokes on her long finer nails.

"Yeah, and we have barley gotten to see you or get to know you little lady." Vic's smile gave me a sense of warmth and protection, the kind of smile that would make you think of an older brother.

"Richard likes to keep her all to himself," Gar chuckled and elbowed Vic who began laughing a bit as well.

I looked away a bit awkwardly. I felt the need to go to the bathroom then. The only bathroom I knew of was down the hall all the way to where my room was. I looked around and at Rachel. She was now continuing her book.

"Where's the bathroom?" I asked her.

She looked at me before closing her book, marking the page with something. She stood up and soothed out her black jeans. "Follow me," I stood up as well and followed Rachel.

She led me past the living room, and past where Karen was sitting. There was another hallway and we began to walk down it. I almost felt as if Rachel was floating as she went down the hallway, her feet never making a sound.

"You're rather calm." She looked at me and shook her head.

"What do you mean?"

"You seem to be very calm in a house full of vampires. This is unheard of." She just looked at me, up and down and I nodded my head.

"How can you tell?" She just gave a slight shrug.

"I can read people. I'm good with emotions, though not my own, I find it easy to tell what other people are thinking." We stopped in front of a door.

"I thought vampires didn't have powers." My face scrunched up slightly in confusion.

"We don't, now go to the bathroom. We can talk after."

I nodded my head and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. The light was flicked on, and after relieving myself I washed my hands. I stared in the mirror after. My red hair was knotted, and my eyes were tired. I sighed and dried my hands and walked out to the Rachel there.

"So…you can sense things?" We walked back down the hallway from where we once came.

"I've always been able to do that, even when I was human. I'm good at reading people like I said. I study emotions, people's actions. Back when I was human I wanted to be a physiologist."

"I could see you doing that." She gave me a small smile and I smiled back.

"How are you so calm though? I don't understand it. You feel so at ease with all of us. You just met us." She shook her head again, her raven locks moving around slightly.

"All my life, I didn't have much family. I had Galfore and Terra that was it. My older sister hated me and my friends at school were never real friends. I come into a world full of people who have known me sense birth. All my life I had felt a source of protection, I called my feeling my guardian angel. You guys are it…you guys are my guardian angel. If I can't be myself around that sort of people, if I can't feel safe, then I guess I will never know these feelings."

She took in my words nodding. We came back out into the living room area. Karen still painted her nails, now with black stripes on the yellow polish. Gar and Victor were doing intense gaming. Rachel walked back over to her seat at the counter after giving me another friendly smile. I walked over to the couch and stared at the game in question.

"Gar just give up already! This is the fifth time in a row I have beaten you!" Vic's laugh was heard as Gar stuck his tongue out like a small child would. I walked around and took a seat on the couch.

"Want to play Kori?" Gar asked. He looked up at me his green eyes shining with childish glee. I shrugged.

"I do not know how to play." I admitted sheepishly.

"It's easy. This is a racing game. Basically just press forward with the control stick. The green button is to accelerate. The red button is to stop. The blue button is to shoot things, and the yellow button is to check your stats." He handed me his controller and I nodded taking in all of this information.

"Do you think you're ready Kori?" Vic had a playful edge to his tone, excited for a new challenger. I nodded and looked up at the giant TV.

The game started and Vic was ahead of me. I felt myself panic a little inside as the natural competitor in me came out. I pressed the green button and accelerated. I was now in fifth out of the ten racers. I looked quickly over to Vic's screen to see he was in the lead, first.

Cubes appeared every now and then and I ran into one of them. I got a bonus as the cube accelerated me even farther, leading me to third place. Vic grunted as he struggled to keep in first with the second computer racer on his tail. Another cube came into place and I got a blaster.

"What do I do with it?" I asked Gar. I quickly looked at him out of my peripheral vision.

"Shoot it! Kori shoot it now!" He hopped and down on the seat cushions in excitement.

"Okay!" I was happy to see it shoot the computer in second place. I was now neck and neck with Victor as we went into the third and final lap.

"Kori…I need you to win. Get a power booster and win!" Gar shook me gently and I gave him a glare as I feel behind Victor. He looked down chuckling a little before moving away from me. He was now on the floor staring at the TV in amazement.

With luck I found myself hitting a block and I got a power booster. I automatically shot ahead and past Vic to the finish line. The TV now flashed that Player 2 won. Gar began laughing at Victor sticking his pink tongue in his face.

"Watch it Gar or that tongue may go somewhere else." Vic's threat made Gar quit laughing and walked away from Victor, he went over to Rachel and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Looks like someone finally beat you Sparky." Karen walked over gently rubbing her hands on Vic's shoulders.

"Yeah...I'm not too angry about it either. I rather it be Kori then Gar." My laugh was heard and Gar mumbled something incoherent towards Victor. "Good job little lady," Victor patted me on the back and I smiled and thanked him happy to feel a bit more accepted into the house.

Just then I heard a door open and close. Richard was back. I peered over the couch to see him walk in. He looked happier then the last time I saw him, and more refreshed. He looked around looking for me, and caught my eyes. His blue eyes were brighter and twinkled as he smiled at me.

"So what happened when we were gone?" Richard came over to the couch. I felt his fingers twirl my hair lightly.

"Kori here beat Victor in that new racing game we got!" Gar said. Richard cocked and eye brow when I looked up at him and I blushed slightly nodding my head.

"Is that so?" Richard looked at Gar who nodded excitedly.

"She could probably beat you too Rich," Victor defended himself laughing.

"How much you want to bet?" Richard removed his fingers from my hair as he jumped over the couch and took the controller then Victor was previously using in his hands.

"I'll bet you a kiss you can't beat me," his hot breath whispered in my ear. I nodded my head as the game started and he was on.

- - - - - - -

AUTHOR'S COMMENT

*SO SHORT! SORRY! GRRR I barely had time to write and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer! Just noting quickly if you don't remember character descriptions go to Chapter 6!

I hope everyone had a great Christmas! I hope you all got what you asked for! My day was uneventful, family being annoying and crazy…the usual. My favorite gift had to be my Teen Titans movie and All 5 complete seasons. What about you guys?

So this chapter I wanted Kori to become more familiar with everyone else…after all she is always with Richard it seems! Sorry if it was boring! I feel so bad for not updating in awhile forgive me I'm busy with family and everything. I also have at least four more ideas for new stories! Gosh they have me soooooo excited! I can't wait to start writing them! Also, I was asked if this story is prewritten. To answer the question, no not at all! I just go on and write the chapters out every night rather than going to bed. None of my stories are prewritten except maybe when I just begin a story. I always have an extra chapter for awhile. Thanks for all the amazing feedback! You guys just keep me going!


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Teen Titans characters, or the DC Comic Characters.

- - - - - - -

**TWELVE**

"Do I have to do this?" I groaned out loud as I saw in a grey chair in the medical room. After Bruce had heard about how Slade had taken blood he had been angry. He had settled down in time and order for my blood to be drawn.

I could see Rachel at the counter with a needle in hand. The very sight made me feel queasy. Richard chuckled at me and I stuck my tongue out at him like I would if I was a small child.

"What's so funny Dick." I chuckled as I used the nickname you could use for Richard. I saw him knit his eye brows together and I smiled.

"You're afraid of a needle instead of vampires?" He cocked an eye brow and then looked over at Rachel who was coming over with the needle in hand. Bruce stood off to the corner staring intently at all of us. "Rachel, I think you may need to test her sanity."

"Trust me Richard, I already know she is insane." She gave me a small smile and I remembered our earlier conversation. I gave her a smile as well until I looked down at the needle in her hand. I gulped.

"Just don't look at it Kori." Richard's voice was soothing but I heard it fade into the background as the needle was now at my arm. I could feel myself already becoming lightheaded. "Did you not hear what I said Kori?" I heard his chuckle.

"Richard, she is tensing up just keep her busy will you?" Raven hissed towards him. I could imagine Richard rolling his eyes and soon he was in front of my face looking at me.

His blue eyes looked extra sparkly right now. His smile was simply breathtaking, and his white teeth glimmered in the light of the bright room. "Now Kori, focus on me. I am so much more important. Remember how you won in the game today? That was good." I felt a pinch but kept my eyes on Richard's blue ones.

"Almost done…" I heard the small mutter of Rachel.

"See…all done." I looked down to see the needle and blood out of sight and I sighed happily. I looked up at Richard to see a triumphant grin on his face. Bruce walked over to the two of us.

I stood up quickly only to feel dizzy and sit back down. I felt cold hands on me and I looked to see Richard was touching me. I heart fluttered a little as I looked over at Bruce who's expression was the same.

"You should probably sit. I wouldn't want you passing out on me." Richard gave one of those crooked smiles. I gave my own dumb one I imagined.

"Bruce…can we go?" Richard looked up in question at his father figure and Bruce nodded. I felt my body being lifted and being pulled close to Richard.

"Bruce…" I looked at him and he looked at me. He raised an eyebrow in question. "Would it be possible for me to go out and shop? I have no clothes, and I would prefer some." I gave a slightly chuckle and nervously bit my lip.

"Kori I can't allow you to go out in public." His voice was serious, and I frowned nodded my head.

"I understand," I gave him a sad smile.

"However, online shopping his allowed." I smiled as I would get some joy from shopping.

- - - - - - -

"Why am I here again?"

I heard Richard's voice whine as I sat at a large desk that had a computer. I sat on Richard's lap, his idea. I pulled up the internet with a click of the mouse and felt glee as this was the first time I felt connected with humanity again.

"It was your idea to stay." I reminded him. I felt his head nuzzle into the my back as he took a breath, inhaling me.

"You smell good today." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Thanks?" I turned back and lifted my eyebrows unsure of what to say to him.

"Thanks works fine." He had a grin on his face and I rolled my eyes as I looked forward, back to the computer screen.

"What to buy...what to buy?" I mumbled quietly to myself. I felt Richard get closer to me.

"Lingerie," his voice whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Now why would I buy a thing like that?" I had an amused voice as I felt his hands snake around my waist. It was a different feeling for Richard to be touching me. He didn't seem hesitant at all which made me feel as if he was becoming comfortable with me.

"You're right…don't do that. Just wear nothing at all." I turned around to lightly slap him, even though he would feel no pain. He pretended to be hurt and I giggled.

"Don't be dramatic." I smiled before looking back at the computer. I went to the sight of my favorite store, Hallie's Closet.

I had to admit how good it felt to shop, even if it was online. The feeling that I was connecting with humanity again was great. I picked out several new outfits and felt pleased with myself!

- - - - - - -

AUTHOR'S COMMENT

* SO SHROT SORRY! Happy New Years! I am very sorry I haven't updated in the longest time. I find that winter break has been busy for me. Come Monday I should be back to a normal updating schedule. So I have decided to put this story on hiatus for awhile! Do not worry my dear readers, in the meantime I am going to rewrite the story. I don't believe I am doing my best job in writing technique. If you have read my Night's Hero story, I prefer my writing there. It will be the same plot with a few different tweaks. I think it will be a great improvement from this story. My goal is to make this one of the best fanfics vampire Teen Titan story and I feel as if I am disappointing you all! This story will be left up just no longer receive updates. I really want a new name for the story as well so my idea was to leave this story up, and as I rewrite the chapters I will post them to the other story…if that makes sense.

Do you guys think this is a bad idea? It's more for me then you guys I must admit. I feel like my work is childish here and I could do a lot better. Sorry for any confusion or anything else. This chapter was dull and bad because you guys needed an update! I promise the rewrite will hopefully be caught up to this point on a maximum of two weeks. Thanks for your corporation, if you have any questions Private Message me! Thanks!


	13. Author's Note! 12309

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

So this is a quick Author's Note. Yes it will be deleted by the next time the next chapter is up. I have decided to finish this story. It's better to get it done. Though I know I could write better I will rewrite it in the future. I have my ideas and I have them now. I am going to finish this before rewriting it. So yes…that makes sense. I usually hate when authors do this, so I apologize! I will give you a new long chapter soon though!


End file.
